Sasha's Choice Book 2: The Journey
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: Troutstar, Foxpaw, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Pineleaf, and Tigerfang are on a journey to Sundrown Place. The history of the clans is being rewritten, the past is changing, and new cats will take credit for what others could not. How has this happened? This is because of Sasha's choice.
1. Prologue

Yay! New Story! Thank you guys for requesting a sequel, and here it is!

Sasha's Choice Book 2: The Journey

Allegiances:

 _ThunderClan_ :

Leader: Firestar- Handsome ginger tom

Deputy: Whitestorm- White long furred tom

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- Fluffy gray she-cat

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Warriors: Graystripe- Long furred dark gray tom

Brambleclaw- Sleek Brown tabby tom

Darkstripe- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Ferncloud- Speckled gray she-cat

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat

Longtail- Black and white striped tom

Mousefur- Dusky brown tabby she-cat

Thornclaw- Golden tabby tom

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Tawnymask- Tawny gray she-cat

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Ashfur- Gray speckled tom

Frostfur- Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenflower- Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- Thick-furred white tom

Queens: Willowpelt- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Elders: One-eye- Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail- Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Speckletail- Pale tabby

 _ShadowClan:_

Leader: Troutstar- Well- muscled black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue

Apprentice: Hiddenpaw

Medicine Cat: Mothflutter- Golden tabby she-cat Apprentice: Scratchpaw

Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Boulder- Skinny gray tom, formerly a rogue

Pinescar- Orange she-cat with a long scar on her flank

Lightningstripe- Black tom with silver stripes

Appleleaf- Tabby she-cat

Cedarheart- Black tom

Jaggedtooth- Huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue

Rowanclaw- Orange tom

Queens: Apache- Sleek black-and-white she-cat, formerly a kittypet: Mother of Troutstar's kits: Tigerkit- Sturdy dark gray tom with black stripes; Ashkit- Black tom with a few gray speckles.

Tallpoppy- Long legged brown tabby she-cat

Darkpool- Tawny she-cat with a dark tail and brilliant blue eyes: Mother of Tigerstar's Kits: Sunkit- Golden tom (Deceased); Gentlekit- Light tabby she-cat

 _WindClan:_

Leader: Tallstar- Black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy- Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Medicine Cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom

Warriors: Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Tornear- Tabby tom

Willowspring- Creamy brown she-cat with darker points

Tawnyfur- Golden brown she-cat

Onewhisker- Brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Gorsepelt- Light brown tabby tom

Runningbrook- Light gray tabby she-cat

Queens: Morningflower- Tortoiseshell queen

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

 _RiverClan:_

Leader: Stonestar- Gray tom with battle scarred ears

Deputy: Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Havenpaw

Medicine Cat: Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw- Smoky black tom

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom

Apprentice: Currentpaw

Dawnlight- Very pale golden she-cat

Stormfur- Gray tom

Feathertail- Pale tabby she-cat

Loudbelly- Dark brown tom

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Queens: Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Cats Outside The Clans:

Barley- Black and white loner

Ravenpaw- Black loner, formerly of ThunderClan

Hawkclaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Sorreltail- Light tortoiseshell and white she-cat, formerly of ThunderClan

Tigerfang- Brown tabby tom with gray stripes

Pineleaf- Black she-cat with heather-blue eyes

Prologue

Leafpaw burst into the camp, and wailed, "I can't find Squirrelpaw!"

Firestar bounded down from the Highrock, and demanded, "Are you sure? Maybe she and Brambleclaw just went out to hunt!"

"Brambleclaw's gone too! I've searched all over for both of them!" Meowed Tawnymask, worry edging her mew.

Firestar reassured them, "Don't worry, Whitestorm, please send out two patrols to search the territory for them."

The old deputy dipped his head and ordered, "Graystripe, take Darkstripe, Longtail, and Ferncloud to go and search towards the WindClan border. Tawnymask, take Frostfur, Thornclaw, and Sandstorm to search near the ShadowClan border."

The warriors quickly padded away, and Leafpaw begged, "May I go too?"

"Yes, hurry and go with Sandstorm." Firestar nodded. "I shall go with Graystripe's patrol."

Leafpaw's mind was whirling. She was so stupid to not have noticed her sister's nest was cold by morning, as was Brambleclaw's. "Hurry Leafpaw!" Encouraged Sandstorm.

"Let's split up! Sandstorm, Leafpaw, keep going to the RiverClan border. Frostfur, Thornclaw and I shall head to ShadowClan. Be careful!" Ordered Tawnymask.

Frostfur flashed Sandstorm an irritated look, and the patrol split. Once they were well away from the others, Leafpaw asked, "What's up with Frostfur?"

"She's an old cat, going to retire with Whitestorm soon enough. She doesn't like taking orders from younger cats." Purred Sandstorm. "There!"

Suddenly, a RiverClan patrol could be seen fishing close by. Sandstorm bounded over to them, but waited before revealing herself. "Four cats, three toms one she-cat, all apprentices." Sandstorm hissed to Leafpaw.

The senior warrior suddenly leapt out to the small patrol, and demanded, "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

"You're trespassing!" Spat Leafpaw.

A dark gray tom leapt a whisker-length away from Leafpaw's muzzle, and snarled, "The entire river is ours! You are trespassing on _our_ territory!"

Sandstorm rolled her eyes, "Some apprentices never learn."

The apprentice curled his lip and leapt on Sandstorm. The golden she-cat behind him begged, "Currentpaw stop!"

Currentpaw dug his tiny claws into Sandstorm, but the warrior easily knocked him away. Leafpaw growled, "Stop right now! You are the trespassers!"

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you stand and fight?" Demanded Currentpaw.

Leafpaw glared at him furiously, "Because I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I'm allowed to travel where I please!"

The RiverClan apprentices gazed at each other uneasily. Their mentors had told them never to attack a medicine cat. "Currentpaw, Sunpaw, Minnowpaw, and Havenpaw! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

All cats turned in surprise to see Stonestar and Blackclaw swimming quickly across the river. Once on the other side, Blackclaw cuffed Reedpaw angrily. Stonestar sighed, "I apologize Sandstorm. We have been busy searching for Feathertail and Stormfur. They both disappeared this morning."

"I am sorry to hear that. We are searching for Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, they too disappeared." Sandstorm explained.

Stonestar bowed his head, "Let us hope they will return. 'Paws, apologize for trespassing and get back to the other side."

The leader nodded at Sandstorm and Leafpaw, before leaping back into the river. "Sorry." Piped up Sunpaw.

"Me too." Agreed Minnowpaw.

Havenpaw nodded, but Currentpaw just glowered at Leafpaw a moment longer, before bounding into the river. Minnowpaw waited for the others to leave before sighing, "Sorry 'bout them. I'm Minnowpaw, Mudfur's apprentice!"

Leafpaw dipped her head; "I look forward to meeting you at the Moonstone tomorrow."

Minnowpaw nodded, and plowed into the heavy current.

Moonpaw glanced about the camp. She couldn't believe Foxpaw had left to hunt without her, after the argument they had had! "Foxpaw? Where are you?"

Willowspring padded out of her den, and asked, "What is it Moonpaw?"

"I can't find Foxpaw!" Mewed the apprentice sadly.

"Neither can I." Oakpaw agreed as he padded up.

Moonpaw started to feel fear rise in her belly. She was terrified of the prospect of losing her older brother. Willowspring's eyes flashed with concern, and she meowed, "Mudclaw, come here please."

The deputy padded over to where the she-cat sat, and demanded, "What's the problem Willowspring?"

"My kits can't find Foxpaw. I would like to lead a patrol to find him please."

Mudclaw glared at Willowspring with disdain. "Fine, but the little twerp is probably stuck in a thorn bush somewhere."

The she-cat's eyes flashed for a moment with rage, but she kept her pelt smooth. "Gorsepelt, Onewhisker, and Moonpaw can go with you. I'm not sparing any other warriors on a good for nothing kit like Foxpaw."

"Mudclaw! How dare you speak of Foxpaw like that!" Tallstar growled as he padded out of his den.

Mudclaw sighed, "Forgive me Tallstar."

Moonpaw nudged Willowspring, and the patrol padded out. "What's wrong with Mudclaw talking to you like that?" Asked Moonpaw.

Willowspring sighed, "He's against half-clan cats, and he considers me to be one."

Gorsepelt growled, "How dare Mudclaw. Why he was named deputy I'll never know. Here! I've picked up Foxpaw's scent!"

The warrior prowled along the moor, his nose to the ground like a hound. Moonpaw followed eagerly, excited to jump on her brother again. Willowspring gasped, "Oh no!"

As the patrol drew to the end of the trail, Moonpaw's heart sunk. Foxpaw's scent, led straight to the Thunderpath. "Wait! There's ShadowClan scent too!" Pointed out Moonpaw with disbelief.

"And RiverClan and ThunderClan! What in the name of StarClan is happening?" Murmured Onewhisker with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Goddamn…how many years has it been? I kid the timeline, but still it sure took me a while to write this one XD Sorry for the wait! Hope this makes up for it._

Chapter 1

Troutstar raised his head, and spotted a shrew hiding in some tree roots. The eight travelers had been gone for two days, and they farther away than any warrior had ever traveled. Between Tigerfang's moaning, Foxpaw's arguing, and Squirrelpaw's defiance, Troutstar needed some time alone to hunt. As he gently crept forward, the leader grabbed the shrew with satisfaction. "Nice catch!" Nodded Pineleaf as she padded out from hiding.

"I taught Hawkclaw that move when we were apprentices." Purred Troutstar.

Suddenly, Foxpaw, Tigerfang, Feathertail, and Stormfur came thundering into the forest. "Squirrelpaw angered a dog!" Tigerfang panted.

Troutstar's expression turned serious, and he growled, "There's enough of us to fight. Let's go teach that mutt a lesson!"

The others slowly agreed, and soon the group returned to the small field they had crossed not long ago. Troutstar spotted Squirrelpaw in a low tree, while below Brambleclaw swiped a paw at a huge dog. Troutstar let out his deafening caterwaul, and the cats exploded into action. Pineleaf and Stormfur at his side, Troutstar hurled himself on the attacker, while Feathertail and Foxpaw helped Squirrelpaw out of the tree. Troutstar landed squarely on the animal's shoulders, and the dog bucked about wildly. Sinking his claws in deeper, the ShadowClan leader hung on as the dog whirled about in frenzy. Stormfur's claw made contact with the dog's muzzle, and he quickly rebounded onto his rear legs before the dog could attack. Troutstar bit deep into the dog's ear, and the animal had had enough. Troutstar leapt off it's back as it ran towards its nest, and the leader glared at Squirrelpaw. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten us all killed!" Spat Foxpaw as he glared at Squirrelpaw.

The ThunderClan apprentice glared at Foxpaw, and snarled, "Oh yeah? Like you would have done better!"

"Enough!" Troutstar yowled, "Foxpaw, Squirrelpaw, from now on you won't do anything without permission from the entire group! If you anger animal that you have doubts about defeating, don't even think about it. Understood?"

"Who put you in charge?" Demanded Foxpaw.

Feathertail pointed out, "He has the most authority out of all of us. And by the sounds of it the best ideas."

Foxpaw let out a huff, and began padding towards the forest they had left. Feathertail sighed, "I'll talk to him."

The RiverClan she-cat padded up, and the two began speaking in hushed whispers. Tigerfang sighed, "Let's head out."

The group worked quickly, Squirrelpaw and Foxpaw arguing the entire time. Troutstar felt a pang of sadness. The memory of padding away from his newborn kits was still fresh in his mind. He had only been the leader of ShadowClan for two moons, but already he was on his first quest. He blinked slowly as Pineleaf and Tigerfang padded side by side, as though they were one. The two rogues; the only family Troutstar had left.

Feathertail glanced at Troutstar expectantly. She knew Foxpaw got irritated when she asked for something from the leader, but she didn't mind. She knew Foxpaw only acted bad tempered because he felt bad about abandoning his clan. Feathertail looked for Troutstar for help because she knew who he was: a powerful and cunning leader, considered fair by his clanmates. Feathertail sighed, "So Foxpaw, where do you think we're heading?"

"How should I know?" Spat the apprentice, before admitting, "Sorry. I think we're following the sun."

Feathertail purred, "Wow! I never thought of that you are so clever!"

Foxpaw grinned slightly, before puffing out his chest fur and speeding up his pace. Stormfur trotted over to Feathertail, and whispered, "It seems you've cracked the iron apprentice!"

Feathertail glared at him, "Oh just go away will you?"

Stormfur shrugged, and padded back to Pineleaf. The group padded quickly until they reached a Thunderpath. "Oh great. What are you going to do this time Squirrelpaw? Throw us into a monster?"

The ThunderClan apprentice furiously leapt on Foxpaw with a roar of defiance, but Feathertail and Tigerfang quickly pulled them apart. "Now is not the time to be fighting. We have to find a solution, now, who has an idea?" Demanded Troutstar.

Tigerfang brainstormed, "We could travel in pairs-,"

"Too dangerous. What if we got separated?" Growled Stormfur.

Tigerfang snarled, "Well do you have a better idea?"

Stormfur retorted, "Maybe if you shut up we could think!"

"Stop it!" Shrieked Pineleaf. "Maybe we could travel in pairs of four. Like a patrol. Troutstar could lead one and someone could lead the other!"

"I'm in." Decided Feathertail.

Foxpaw nodded slowly, and soon all of the cats had agreed. "Right. I'll lead a patrol and Feathertail will lead another. I'll take Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, and Tigerfang." Troutstar decided.

"Okay, Foxpaw, Stormfur, and Pineleaf, let's go!" Feathertail nodded.

The patrol cautiously padded to the Thunderpath, Feathertail listening for any oncoming monsters. Just as she was about to set down a paw, the path began to tremble. "Quick back up!" Ordered Troutstar, just as a monster roared past.

Foxpaw grabbed Feathertail, and hauled her backwards. Feathertail screeched with shock, but managed to whimper, "T-Thank you so much Foxpaw!"

The WindClan apprentice nodded at the she-cat, before Stormfur shoved him out of the way and covered his sister in licks. Troutstar held back, unsure of what to do. Tigerfang suggested, "Let's keep going!"

Troutstar nodded and signaled for the first group to continue. Feathertail waited as a monster roared past before she flew across the Thunderpath, Pineleaf, Foxpaw and Stormfur beside her. They quickly reached the other side, and Troutstar prepared to follow. "Wait!" Warned Tigerfang as a monster thundered past.

"Go!" Snapped Squirrelpaw, and the patrol flew into motion.

Feathertail held her breath in fear, but sighed with relief as Troutstar's patrol collapsed on the other side. Stormfur rolled his eyes, "ShadowClan show-offs."

Troutstar ignored him, but Tigerfang spat, "Say that to my face you coward!"

Feathertail stepped between the toms, "Enough. Stormfur, this isn't a competition. Tigerfang, no need to rise to my idiot brother."

Stormfur glared at her, "I thought you'd be on my side!"

"Who'd want to be on your side?" Tigerfang sniffed.

Before Stormfur could argue, Squirrelpaw growled, "Guys…how are we gonna do this?"

The patrol turned in surprise to follow her gaze. A sick feeling shivered up Feathertail's spine, and she watched uneasily as eight large rogues padded forward, their eyes gleaming. Something was off though; they had teeth in their collars. The first one snarled, "Clan cats? Scourge would like a word with you…"


	3. Chapter 2

_So maybe this chapter is a little shorter…but not to worry, I'll probably post more tonight!_

Chapter 2

Troutstar's eyes widened, and he snarled, "Get lost rogues, before we make you."

The first rogue, a huge well-muscled white tom, sneered, "Oh no, what ever shall I do?" He pounced on Pineleaf and pinned her down easily, "Come with us or I'll kill her!"

Stormfur snapped, and snarled, "Lay one paw on her and I'll flay you!"

Tigerfang glared at his groupmate, but agreed, "Back off!"

Troutstar ordered, "Stand down." Turning to the rogues he added, "Take me to Scourge, I have a few words to share with him…"

The rogues grinned at each other, and began to lead them through twolegplace. As they made progress, several other rogues joined their parade through the territory. Troutstar noticed Brambleclaw glancing around uneasily. Both he, Brambleclaw, Pineleaf, and Tigerfang were Tigerstar's kin, and probably in trouble. Squirrelpaw muttered, "This is ridiculous! How much farther do we have to-,"

She broke off as a huge black and white tom padded over, and announced, "Scourge will only be seeing that one," He pointed his tail at Troutstar, "And those ones, " He pointed at Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw.

Troutstar quickly agreed, "We will come." He turned to Feathertail, and ordered, "Take the others to the other side of this place. We'll meet you there."

The she-cat hesitantly dipped her head before trotting off. Troutstar turned, and with the ThunderClan cats at his side he followed the rogue. As they rounded a corner, Troutstar spotted a tiny, scrawny, but muscled tiny black tom. He noticed Squirrelpaw hold back a purr of amusement, and he couldn't help but relate. Was this really the 'legendary' Scourge he had heard tales of? The tom glanced up, and snarled, "Ah, Troutstar is it? And Bramblefang or something. Welcome to BloodClan."

Brambleclaw demanded, "How did you know our names?"

Scourge replied smoothly, "I have eyes everywhere." His ice-cold blue eyes fixed on Squirrelpaw's white foot, and he paused to look at his own white paw. "And she is Squirrel…Squirrel _paw_ yes?"

Squirrelpaw replied, with a slight edge to her tone, "Yes."

Troutstar cut in, "Why are we here?"

For a moment, the ShadowClan leader could almost see a hint of amusement in the rogue's beady eyes. Was he mocking the clan cats? Scourge yowled, "And Tigerstar tried to _intimidate_ me with these buffoons? Ha!"

His followers all began to laugh cruelly. Troutstar flicked his ears, "If you only brought us here to laugh, then we're leaving."

Scourge leapt to his paws, "Not so fast…I still have your innocent little she-cat!"

Troutstar was about to speak, but he lost the words when he spotted Pineleaf a few for-lengths away, huddled beneath the claws of the huge black and white tom from before. Feathertail and the other cats were standing helplessly nearby, and Feathertail mewled, "I'm so sorry Troutstar…he was too strong to fight, and there are so many of them."

Foxpaw was glaring at the white rogue from before, hackles raised as though he were about to fight. Troutstar told Scourge, "If you want revenge for my father's betrayal, fight me."

Scourge tilted his head, " _You_?"

Troutstar nodded, "Fight me…and let us leave."

After a pause, Scourge sneered, "Why should I fight you when I can just kill her instead?"

He flicked his tail and the other tom raised a hooked claw, reinforced with dogs' teeth. Suddenly, Stormfur leapt onto the tom, and began wrestling with him. "Run!" He shrieked.

As Troutstar turned to run, he heard Scourge spit, "Bone! Chief! Don't let them escape!"

The two toms leapt after the warriors, but Troutstar leapt on Scourge, pinning him. Scourge raked his unnatural claws over Troutstar's head, but the leader refused to be shaken, "Is this the cat you follow?" Troutstar turned and yowled to the onlookers, "The cat who sends you to do his dirty work and dishes out orders?"

A few rogues exchanged uncertain glances, even Chief hesitated. Bone however, yowled, "Whoever listens to this warrior will be carrion when we're done with them! Snake, Ice, help your leader!"

Two identical toms leapt on Troutstar, about to kill him. Suddenly, Brambleclaw was there. He grabbed one of the toms by their scruff, and threw them against a wall. Bone kicked Tigerfang in the ribs, sending him flying. "I'll do it myself!"

He stalked towards Troutstar, who ordered Brambleclaw, "Take the others and get out of here, now!"

Brambleclaw hesitated, before lifting Squirrelpaw like a kit and charging after the group. Bone leapt on Troutstar, and scoffed, "Mighty leader? Feh! I'll teach you a lesson!"

He lunged for Troutstar's legs, but the agile leader jumped and landed on Bone's head, stunning him. Scourge yowled and three others leapt in to fight. Troutstar was ready, but he could feel his energy slowing. Just as six more cats dashed forward, a twoleg stomped out of its nest, and began to shout some abusive yowls at the cats. The BloodClan warriors gasped and bounded into the shadows fearfully. Scourge remained, his blue eyes ice-cold. "I underestimated you, you're just like Tigerstar." He sneered, "You may be brawny, but you aren't brainy."

With what seemed to be a twitch of his whiskers, he had knocked Troutstar down, and delivered a deathblow. Troutstar gasped as his entire world faded, and he felt stars appearing around him. As he began to die, the last thing he saw was the familiar face of his half-brother thundering towards him, a look of helpless terror trapped in his gaze.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Willowspring lazily blinked open her eyes. She was exhausted from the night spent searching for her son, but they still hadn't located him. Carefully raising her head, Willowspring glanced down at her paws. Why did things like this always have to happen to her? What had she ever done to deserve such terrible treatment? Gorsepelt popped his head in, and murmured, "My love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…where are the kits?" Willowspring rose to her paws and padded out of the warriors' den.

Tallstar was sitting perched on the Clanrock, his eyes downcast. He had always looked upon Deadfoot like a son, but now the strong deputy was gone. Mudclaw was there instead, and he was really very different. A tart, sharp-tongued warrior, very arrogant to other clans especially ThunderClan, Mudclaw was a very surprising deputy-choice. The deputy sat there, gazing up at his leader with a grudging respect. Willowspring turned to her mate, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Tallstar has asked Firestar to come and speak with him." Gorsepelt nudged her, "He's worried about you. You were always like a granddaughter to him, and he adores Oakpaw, that's why he asked the clan deputy to mentor him!"

Willowspring glowered at him, "You _like_ Mudclaw?"

Gorsepelt squirmed, "Well no, yes I…I don't know. He's the second most powerful cat in the clan, we should show him a little respect."

The she-cat said nothing, but watched as Firestar and Graystripe bounded into the camp. Firestar announced, "Whitestorm has joined the elders' den. I have named Graystripe my new deputy."

Mudclaw snorted, and ordered, "Oakpaw, fetch them some prey."

Willowspring snarled, "He's not your slave! You have legs don't you?"

Tallstar growled, "Willowspring please…greetings Firestar, in good health I presume?"

Firestar nodded, "Good, very good. And you?"

"Missing Foxpaw, you mentioned you had lost a warrior and an apprentice?"

"Yes, Brambleclaw, and my daughter Squirrelpaw…"

Gorsepelt murmured, "I'm sorry. Foxpaw is my son."

The ThunderClan leader nodded at him, "We need to get them back, I'll do whatever it takes!"

Tallstar pointed out, "It'll take a miracle to find them, remember? My warriors found their scents, mingled with those of ShadowClan and RiverClan, and possibly rogue."

Firestar leapt to his paws, "Where?"

"On the way to highstones…but they seemed to be avoiding the barn." Tallstar added.

The ThunderClan leader was already turning to bound away, "I want all of the leaders to meet at Fourtrees tonight, will you tell ShadowClan?" Firestar called over his shoulder.

Hesitantly, Tallstar agreed, "Yes, but you'd better tell Stonestar yourself."

Firestar curled his tail in agreement, and the two were gone. Willowspring turned around when she heard Tallstar laughing. The leader apologized, "Forgive me, but the last time I saw those two was when they brought us home."

Willowspring tilted her head, "Really? What happened?"

"Nothing. A story for a later time. Onewhisker, take your apprentice and ask Troutstar to meet at Fourtrees tonight." Tallstar swept on hurriedly.

Onewhisker dipped his head and bounded away with Moonpaw. Willowspring watched them go, hoping upon hope that Moonpaw would be safe with Onewhisker. Gorsepelt nudged her, "Don't worry, ShadowClan won't hurt Moonpaw."

Willowspring sighed, "If you say so."

The she-cat padded to the other side of the camp, her eyes downcast with worry. She glanced up, and noticed Morningflower had padded over next to her. "How are you feeling?" The oldest queen asked.

"Tired mostly, it's strange what worry can do to you." Willowspring snorted.

Morningflower narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure its 'worry' that's causing it?"

Willowspring asked, "What do you mean?"

"I only mean that you ate two hares this morning, and have noticeable mood swings." Morningflower shrugged innocently.

The younger she-cat's eyes widened, "You don't mean…"

Morningflower nodded, "Tell him, it'll put him in a good mood."

Willowspring smiled and bounded over to Gorsepelt. "Can we talk?"

Gorsepelt smiled, "Okay…what about?"

As they padded out of the camp, Willowspring informed him, "I'm going to have kits…again."

Willowspring smiled as her mate's eyes widened, and he gasped, "R-Really? You mean it? Willowspring!" He leapt and tackled her affectionately, "This is wonderful!"

The queen laughed a pushed him off, "Don't crush me or you can forget it! At least I'll have experience…after all, I've only left the nursery for three moons."

Gorsepelt licked her nose, "Come on, let's go tell the others!"

He led her back to the camp, and announced, "Willowspring is moving back into the nursery!"

Willowspring rolled her eyes, "Gorsepelt!"

Crowflight's eyes widened, and he purred, "Congratulations!" He twined around his sister happily.

Tallstar smiled, "It's good to have more kits in the nursery."

Willowspring was about to agree, when Onewhisker and Moonpaw bounded back inside. Oakpaw bounded over to his sister, "Did you hear the good news?"

"Good news?" Snorted Moonpaw, her eyes full of concern.

Tallstar took on a serious expression, and demanded, "What did Troutstar say?"

Onewhisker gulped, "Shadow…ShadowClan will be there…but there's just one problem."

Willowspring looked at her mate, and noticed he was standing over her, now protective. Mudclaw flicked his tail impatiently, "What? What could possibly be so bad that-,"

"Mudclaw, enough." Tallstar snapped.

Onewhisker trembled, "Troutstar is gone."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkpool raised her head, and yawned, "Is it evening already?"

Russetfur padded over, "Yes, I want you to come with me to act as my 'deputy'."

"Why?"

"Because Troutstar is your son."

Darkpool raised her eyes, "Never fall for a ShadowClan leader."

Russetfur snorted and nudged her friend, "C'mon lazy bones! Apache can look after Gentlekit while you're gone."

The queen glanced over at her daughter. Gentlekit was already shaping into the strong, caring warrior Darkpool always dreamed she would birth. Apache sat nearby, eyeing Spiderkit and Ryekit critically. Ryekit had already opened her eyes, which were bright and golden. Spiderkit was still asleep at her mother's belly. Russetfur reassured Darkpool, "Rowanclaw is in charge until I get back, he won't let anything happen."

Hesitantly, Darkpool rose to her paws. Gentlekit turned and demanded, "Where are you going?"

"Just to a meeting. I'll be back soon." Darkpool reassured her daughter, "Look after your nieces!"

Gentlekit paused, before smiling, "Yes ma'am!"

Darkpool smiled back, and padded out of the nursery. She glanced at Russetfur. Both she-cats were senior warriors, and Darkpool was determined never have kits again. Too many memories of wishes that had never come true. "Just across the Thunderpath." Russetfur yawned calmly.

Darkpool waited for a monster to roar past before she bounded to the other side of the path with Russetfur. A few fox-lengths ahead, she could see a cluster of four huge oak trees. _One for each clan? Or season?_ She wondered curiously, realizing she had never asked herself that. "The others are waiting." Russetfur hissed, slightly annoyed.

Quickening her pace, Darkpool leapt over a boulder and followed Russetfur into the clearing. Stonestar and Mistyfoot were sitting at one end of the Great Rock, on the other side Firestar and Graystripe sat close to Tallstar and Mudclaw. "Ah, nice of you to show up," Snarled Mudclaw.

Stonestar raised his tail for silence, and asked, "Where is Troutstar?"

Russetfur raised her head evenly, "That is none of your concern."

Graystripe unsheathed his claws, "Why you-,"

"Enough. We are here to talk not to fight." Tallstar boomed. He tilted his head, "It does seem strange, that all the cats missing from our clans were warriors and or apprentices, but ShadowClan's leader left. Is there something you're not telling us?"

Russetfur glanced down at Darkpool for guidance. The eldest queen stiffly leapt atop the stone, and yowled, "Troutstar received a prophecy."

Stonestar and Tallstar's eyes widened, and Firestar gasped, "W-What? What kind of prophecy? What did it say?"

Darkpool admitted, "I don't know. He told me he was trapped beneath water, earth, trees, and darkness all mixing together and destroying each other. He promised to return in a few moons. Obviously it is important."

Mistyfoot paused, before asking, "You mean the prophecy is saying we all must leave?"

"M-Maybe…Maybe it means a storm will hit, maybe it means we will try to kill each other, I don't know. All I know is that it involves all our fates, and our warriors and apprentices and leaders left to save us." Darkpool raised her chin.

Firestar and Tallstar exchanged uncertain glances, but Stonestar had risen to his paws, "Darkpool is right. It can't be coincidence one or two cats from each clan left. But since we clearly won't find them now, so all we really can do is wait and pray that they find whatever they left for."

Graystripe stepped forward, "We should at least know which cats from each clan disappeared."

Tallstar agreed, "Yes, if we're all allies in this it's important. Foxpaw went missing from WindClan. He's Willowspring and Gorsepelt's son."

Darkpool smiled slightly, "Willowspring…Stonestar from ShadowClan is gone."

Firestar supplied, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw are gone. Squirrelpaw is my daughter, and Brambleclaw is Tigerstar's son…maybe there's a reason both of his sons left-,"

The ThunderClan leader stopped once he noticed Darkpool's hackles starting to rise, "Troutstar and Hawkclaw are Tigerstar's sons, and Tigerstar's sons alone."

Mistyfoot gently retorted, "Darkpool, you cannot ignore the past. Brambleclaw was born before Tigerstar became leader of ShadowClan, there's obviously more similarities between father and son with those two than-,"

Stonestar sighed, "We're digressing. Feathertail and Stormfur from RiverClan are gone."

Graystripe jumped to his paws, "F-Feathertail? Stormfur? N-No! They can't be…they're all I have left…"

Firestar rested his tail comfortingly on his friend's shoulders; who snarled, "I'll find them! I'm going out to look for them right now!"

Mistyfoot blocked his path, "No Graystripe, you can't find them. You can't keep them in the nursery anymore. Feathertail and Stormfur are warriors now, this is their mission and you need to accept that they can't stay kits forever." She hugged him gently.

"I know what it feels like…to feel helpless and lost without your kits at your side…to watch a loved one die." All of the cats turned to look at Darkpool, who was gazing sadly at the floor, "I watched my mate fall in battle, my son die mercilessly to Leopardstar, Hawkclaw turn away from his clan to follow his ThunderClan love and leave to join some loners, and now my only remaining son, my leader and my joy, is gone. How am I supposed to go on?" Darkpool trembled and a tear trickled down her muzzle, "I…I believe. I have never believed in your StarClan, I thought they were just tales for kits, but now I see, your belief isn't just an illusion. It can't be, because you've rested so many fates in it. So many hopes and dreams, and if it is just an illusion, Troutstar and the others are walking a path to no-man's-land alone, unguided, and without faith. And I need something to believe in for once, so I hope Tigerstar hears me when I say this. I am going to StarClan, and so are my kits."


	6. Chapter 5

Back to the loners! Okay so now that we're really getting into this, StarClan have decided mercy doesn't always mean joy…

Chapter 5

Feathertail yowled in pain as a rogue sank his teeth into her leg, but Tigerfang was already charging the enemy. She glanced over at Troutstar, who was on his side, quivering like a dead hare. Brambleclaw and Scourge were locked in fierce combat, their lips drawn back in a snarl. Suddenly, the twoleg from before flung a bottle at the throng of cats, which shattered and stung the enemies. Scourge spluttered, "Back to the dens!" He turned to Brambleclaw, "This isn't over!"

The BloodClan warriors disappeared into the shadows, Bone shakily following as the last one. Once they were gone, Stormfur bounded over to Feathertail, "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm okay." The she-cat smiled at her brother reassuringly.

Tigerfang glanced at the sky, "We can't stay here, we have to leave." He turned to go back the way he came, "We should never have come."

Brambleclaw leapt in his path, "You can't leave now, not after all we've been through!"

Pineleaf begged, "Tigerfang don't…"

Tigerfang trembled, and snapped, "Out of my way!"

He barged past Brambleclaw, and bounded back the way he'd come. Feathertail watched helplessly. They couldn't do this now! Pineleaf desperately followed, but Stormfur leapt and grabbed her back just as a monster roared past. "NO!"

The last thing Feathertail heard before Tigerfang's body hit the monster was Pineleaf's sweet, gentle wail of helplessness, of regret, of fear, of love.

* * *

Troutstar's eyes widened, and he yowled, "Tigerfang!"

Pineleaf was ahead of the others, her legs almost working too quickly to see as she flew over to her littermate. The tom groaned, and rested his head on the ground. There was a large gash in the side of his head, his left eye glazed. "Get him out of here, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, grab his body and let's go!"

Brambleclaw did as he was told, and lifted the tom by his scruff. Stormfur murmured something in Pineleaf's ear, before leaning down and taking Tigerfang's hind legs gently in his teeth. Troutstar led the way through twolegplace and towards the large fallow on the other side, where a valley was split between a wide Thunderpath. "We'll rest here." Troutstar decided.

Brambleclaw and Stormfur set Tigerfang down in a patch of wildflowers, and Pineleaf began to numbly wash his pelt. Foxpaw asked, "What are we going to do? I mean let's face it, Stormfur and Brambleclaw won't have the strength to carry him all the way to sun-drown-place, and-,"

"We'll take turns, maybe he'll get better, I'll carry him myself if you won't!" Pineleaf began to panic.

Brambleclaw reasoned, "We could take turns, but our pace would be drastically slowed, I mean we left twolegplace at sun-high, and now the moon is almost at it's highest."

Feathertail leant into Pineleaf, "There's no way we can take him to sun-drown-place, not like this anyways."

Pineleaf retorted, "I won't leave him!"

"Your call Troutstar." Stormfur murmured.

Troutstar hated making decisions like this. He couldn't leave his nephew alone, unconscious beside a Thunderpath could he? Would he? To fulfill the prophecy? After a pause, he decided, "Our Ancestors have spoken. We have to reach sun-drown-place. Pineleaf, we have to leave him-,"

"NO! No you cannot abandon us!" Pineleaf yowled, "You can't just let him die!"

Troutstar attempted to curl around his niece, but she pushed him away. "It's not a decision I want to make, but I have to for the benefit of the rest of us…for the clans' sakes."

Pineleaf lowered her head, and after a long pause she sighed, "Let me stay with him. If he doesn't wake up I'll carry his body home."

Stormfur's eyes widened, "What? No! Don't do that, you'll get killed!"

Brambleclaw raised his tail, "It's Pineleaf's decision; which I for one envy. She is brave."

Squirrelpaw sighed, "Well if we're leaving we should leave now. The rogues will probably try to follow us under nightfall, so we'd better get out while we can."

Troutstar touched his tail to Pineleaf's flank, and murmured, "Be brave. StarClan protect you."

"StarClan protect you." The others murmured in unison.

They turned and padded away. Stormfur hesitated, and sighed, "Stay safe Pineleaf."

He bounded after the others, and Troutstar fell back to ask him, "Back there, when Tigerfang got hit, what did you say to Pineleaf?"

Stormfur straightened, "I…I told her Tigerfang would love her, no matter what she did."

After traveling until moon-high, the group found shelter beneath a tall juniper bush. Foxpaw and Feathertail fell asleep side-by-side, while Stormfur lay under the stars, never seeming to fall asleep. Brambleclaw padded over, and sprawled out beside Troutstar. "Hey." He murmured.

Troutstar smiled, "Hello…"

"You okay?"

"Fine I guess…just a little headache that's all."

"Oh, that's good…I can go and look for some moss and soak it in water if you'd like."

Troutstar turned away, "No…don't be so helpful okay?"

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not it's just…you saved my life. You don't owe me anything."

Troutstar's brother smiled, "You're my brother, never forget that."

At dawn the next day, the group set off hesitantly, all of them restless with worry for Pineleaf. Troutstar, attempting to lighten their spirits, asked, "Who's the best scout here?"

Foxpaw bounded forward, "That title belongs to me!"

Squirrelpaw shoved him away, "No me!"

Troutstar chuckled, "Alright alright, let's put it to the test. Go on ahead up that path, and see is it's worth heading that way."

Squirrelpaw and Foxpaw pounded up the path that veered off towards the tall mountains that watched over the cats like a hawk. Troutstar smiled, and led the group forward at a leisurely pace so that the apprentices could catch up. Soon, Foxpaw returned, "There's a path that leads to the summit, and I can see a weird…a weird place from there."

"What does the place look like?" Asked Troutstar.

Squirrelpaw leapt back into the patrol, and panted, "It looks like a puddle, but a thousand times larger than the biggest one back home!"

Troutstar's eyes widened with hope, and a voice behind the cats gasped, "Sun-drown-place, that must be it!"

The group turned with pleasant surprise to see Pineleaf standing at the back, her eyes like pools of sorrow. Stormfur bounded over to her side, and licked her cheek, "You came back! But…what about Tigerfang?"

Pineleaf steadied her gaze, "Tigerfang is dead, I came here to fulfill the prophecy."


	7. Chapter 6

Okay so Willowspring, since you requested we go back and look in on ShadowClan, here we are!

Chapter 6

Darkpool raised her head, and chanted, "Gentlepaw! Gentlepaw!"

Before he left, Troutstar had given Russetfur his blessing to perform any ceremonies she felt necessary, and since he had been gone Gentlepaw had reached her sixth moon. Now, Russetfur sat in Troutstar's place above the camp on the Shadowstone. Rowanclaw had been called forward to take his first apprentice, which Darkpool approved of considering he had always looked upon Tigerstar with envy. Gentlepaw's eyes shone like stars, and Scratchpelt, Hiddenfire, Splashleaf, and Fallenheart had been the first to pad forward and congratulate their kin. Darkpool rose to her paws, and padded over to Rowanclaw. "Don't let anything happen to her." She growled, "She and Mothflutter are all I have."

Rowanclaw pointed out, "You still have us…"

Darkpool sighed and turned away. Sure, she had the support and respect of her clanmates, but it wasn't the same. They weren't in any way her daughter or son or mate or parents, but instead were friends. That's all they'd ever be to Darkpool, and that was why she envied Troutstar for looking down upon them with equal adoration and love. She thought her kits would save their love for their mates. Hawkclaw had gone too far perhaps, and Mothflutter would never have a mate. But Troutstar…Troutstar surprised Darkpool. He was too much like his father, and not in the admirable respect. He was young, but he'd already gone through two mates and fathered seven kits. Tigerstar had been the father of five, and had allegedly taken Leopardstar as a second mate. And then there was Darkpool; the third she-cat to fall for the tiger. "Darkpool, are you willing to come to the Moonstone tonight?"

Darkpool turned to see Mothflutter staring at her. Scratchpelt agreed, "It'd be good for you to explain the prophecy to the medicine cats, and maybe you'd like to dream with us…?"

"Well…how can I say no?" Darkpool sighed and smiled.

Mothflutter purred, "Excellent! We'll leave at sun-down."

Darkpool nodded, and padded over to get some fresh-kill. It was sun-high, and already the sky was filling with clouds, but not white clouds you'd see on a warm summer day. No, these were dark, winter clouds, filled with snow that gave the appearance that they'd pop at a moment's notice if touched. Darkpool knew winter all too well. It had been in winter, or leaf-bare as the clan cats called it, that she had met Tigerstar. Back then, he was young, proud and loving. Darkpool smiled a little at the memory of those soft amber eyes that seemed so understanding and caring. She had carried those memories for so long, it seemed impossible to live without them.

Russetfur padded over to her, and asked, "Do you want to talk for a bit? I'm off duty for a while."

The senior warrior smiled, and both she-cats padded out into the cedar forest. Darkpool gazed at the path ahead of her, and could almost remember following Tigerstar into the camp for the first time. Of course, she'd been younger and ignorant then, never blessed with the knowledge of what it was like to have kits and a mate. _Pine loved you_ , she reminded herself. "I remember just as well as you do." Russetfur murmured as they walked, "That day in leaf-bare when you came here for the first time."

Darkpool smiled, "I'm glad someone else does."

Russetfur agreed, "See you understand! Boulder and I were rogues once, yes it's true, but I was an apprentice when I joined the clans…they've all forgotten. Do you remember, what it was like to watch shadows in the forest move, and to envy the bravery and strength of those strange legends who called themselves warriors?"

Darkpool raised her head as they padded towards the homes of Darkpool's old Housefolk. _They're gone of course; in the end everything leaves me_ … Darkpool rasped, "I was Sasha then…and he was the only one who cared…"

"Who?" Russetfur asked curiously.

"He's gone now…just like all the others…leaving only a memory."

* * *

Darkpool padded through the Moonstone tunnel behind Mothflutter and Scratchpelt, her tail quivering with anticipation. This…place, had only ever been a story. Was it real? Could there really be an "Other Side"? Darkpool shook the thought away; _you're about to find out!_ She recognized the old eyes of Mudfur, and the gentle eyes of his apprentice Minnowpaw. Darkpool recalled his former apprentice Nutpaw, who had drowned herself on account of discovering she was rogue-born. Her brother Molefoot had left soon after.

Next to the RiverClan cats sat Barkface, alone as usual. Finally, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw of ThunderClan were side-by-side, the apprentice's eyes animated and happy. Mothflutter began, "I'd like to introduce my mother Darkpool."

"Greetings Darkpool." Nodded Cinderpelt.

The others all murmured their agreements. Darkpool guessed she should start talking. "As you know, warriors or apprentices from your clans have left, turned into thin air it would seem. They haven't left for no reason. They have been recruited by StarClan to fulfill, a prophecy."

Barkface rasped, "And how do you of all cats know this?"

"Because Troutstar is my son, and I'm almost certain he's the most responsible cat out of all of them." Darkpool retorted. "And I know our ancestors chose him for a reason…perhaps as an act of redemption."

Mothflutter watched her mother cautiously, and sighed, "Let's dream."

After a pause, the medicine cats touched their noses to the stone. Darkpool followed, her eyes slightly wary. As she slipped into a dream, she pictured Tigerstar, and hoped that the memory of his fierce amber eyes would bring her to StarClan. When Darkpool awoke, she was standing in a warm, glowing hollow. The sky was bright, and only a few clouds lay scattered. Glancing around, Darkpool spotted a tall, dark figure padding towards her. She squinted, and as the cat got closer she could make out a pair of glowing amber eyes she only saw in her dreams. "T-Tigerstar…?"

"My love, I knew you believed." Tigerstar rumbled with pride as he padded out of the shadows.

Darkpool raced over, and embraced him warmly. She breathed, "I…I never thought-,"

Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared Leopardstar. The she-cat's almost golden amber eyes glowed with hate and jealousy, and she spat, "You! You think you can forget me that easily? Hah! I may have been sent to the Dark Forest, but you're coming with me!"

She grabbed Tigerstar's scruff in her jaws, and dragged him away. Tigerstar yowled, "Darkpool! I love you, and you alone!"

He struggled against Leopardstar, but the RiverClan leader was still well muscled despite her matted pelt. She dragged Tigerstar through the brambles, and back to the shadows.


	8. Chapter 7

_Wow, it's been a while huh? Still a new chapter as promised XD Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update before Chirtmas/the new year! Happy Holidays_

New allegiances

Allegiances:

 _ThunderClan_ :

Leader: Firestar- Handsome ginger tom

Deputy: Graystripe- Long furred dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- Fluffy gray she-cat

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Warriors: Brambleclaw- Sleek Brown tabby tom

Darkstripe- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Ferncloud- Speckled gray she-cat

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat

Longtail- Black and white striped tom

Mousefur- Dusky brown tabby she-cat

Thornclaw- Golden tabby tom

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Tawnymask- Tawny gray she-cat

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Ashfur- Gray speckled tom

Goldenflower- Pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- Thick-furred white tom

Queens: Willowpelt- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Elders: Frostfur- Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail- Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Speckletail- Pale tabby

Whitestorm- White long furred tom

* * *

 _ShadowClan:_

Leader: Troutstar- Well- muscled black tom with green eyes

Deputy: Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue

Medicine Cat: Mothflutter- Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Scratchpelt- Dark brown tom with several scratches on his spine

Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom

Fallenheart- Light tabby she-cat

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Splashleaf- Tortoiseshell tom

Pinescar- Orange she-cat with a long scar on her flank

Lightningstripe- Black tom with silver stripes

Boulder- Skinny gray tom, formerly a rogue

Appleleaf- Tabby she-cat

Darkpool- Tawny she-cat with a dark tail and brilliant blue eyes

Cedarheart- Black tom

Rowanclaw- Orange tom

Queens: Tallpoppy- Long legged brown tabby she-cat

Apache- Pretty sleek black and white she-cat; Mother of Troutstar's kits: Spiderkit- Black she-cat with dark brown flecks; Ryekit- Speckled brown white she-cat

* * *

 _WindClan:_

Leader: Tallstar- Black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy- Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Medicine Cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom

Warriors: Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Tornear- Tabby tom

Willowspring- Creamy brown she-cat with darker points

Tawnyfur- Golden brown she-cat

Onewhisker- Brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Gorsepelt- Light brown tabby tom

Runningbrook- Light gray tabby she-cat

Queens: Morningflower- Tortoiseshell queen

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Willowspring- Creamy brown she-cat with darker points: Expecting Gorsepelt's kits

* * *

 _RiverClan:_

Leader: Stonestar- Gray tom with battle scarred ears

Deputy: Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Havenpaw

Medicine Cat: Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Warriors: Blackclaw- Smoky black tom

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom

Apprentice: Currentpaw

Dawnlight- Very pale golden she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Stormfur- Gray tom

Feathertail- Pale tabby she-cat

Queens: Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders: Loudbelly- Dark brown tom

* * *

Cats Outside The Clans: Barley- Black and white loner

Ravenpaw- Black loner, formerly of ThunderClan

Hawkclaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

Sorreltail- Light tortoiseshell and white she-cat, formerly of ThunderClan

Pineleaf- Black she-cat with heather-blue eyes

Chapter 7

Pineleaf followed slowly as the group made their way down the mountain. Troutstar was leading the way towards sun-drown-place, but Foxpaw followed close behind. They still need at least a day to reach their destination, but Pineleaf was confident. Her groupmates were strong, especially Stormfur. She seemed much happier around him, and she felt as though nothing could make her dislike him. But recently she had pushed everyone away.

Tigerfang had died beside her, his consciousness already in StarClan, or so it seemed. Pineleaf didn't know if grief could describe what she was feeling. Of course she was mourning for her littermate…but he would have left her behind to go home. How could he betray her like that? Maybe he would've left her to the rogues too…"You okay?"

Pineleaf glanced up, and felt a flicker of happiness as she met the concerned eyes of Stormfur. He was standing on a rock below her, obviously watching to make sure she didn't fall. "Yes, just a little tired."

Stormfur offered, "We can rest for a bit if you'd like?"

"Well…I wouldn't want to slow everyone down." Pineleaf began.

"No problem, we're all pretty tired anyways." Stormfur reassured her, "Troutstar, can we rest for a bit?"

The leader glanced up at the sun, and decided, "Alright, we'll rest under this rock until sun-high, then we'll keep going 'till moon-rise."

Foxpaw let out a sigh of relief, but Brambleclaw wasn't so keen, "We should keep going. The sooner we get to this stupid place the better."

Squirrelpaw nudged him, "Who clawed your tail?"

"No one…I just, we already lost one cat right?"

Feathertail pointed out, "He was leaving anyways."

Brambleclaw went on, "I don't want to be next."

Troutstar nudged him as he followed the others beneath the huge rock, "You won't be. We'll all be fine."

Stormfur grunted, "Yeah right."

Pineleaf growled, and lay down to rest. Feathertail padded over to her, and began to wash her pelt. Pineleaf hadn't washed since the night before, when Tigerfang had passed, and her fur was threatening to matt. Troutstar leapt onto the huge rock, and settled down to keep watch. "So, are you our leader?" Pineleaf asked him calmly.

Troutstar snorted, "No! StarClan are our leaders!"

Brambleclaw agreed, "You are the strongest and most caring one among us, I would follow you as leader."

Stormfur and Feathertail agreed, "So would I."

Squirrelpaw shrugged, "You're the only leader here."

"So maybe you aren't of WindClan…but my mother respects you." Foxpaw admitted, "So yes, I will follow you…on this journey that is."

Feathertail turned to Pineleaf, "What about you?"

After a long pause, Pineleaf raised her head, "You abandoned us…and Tigerfang might still be alive if the decision wasn't yours. We had no leader on Barley's farm, and no harm ever came to us…and yet, when faced with a hard decision we always disagreed, and so I envy you for your cunning and fairness. Yes, I will follow you."

Troutstar's eyes widened. Had he just been elected leader of this group? Foxpaw scoffed, "So what, are you gonna _name_ the group now?"

"That's a good idea! Choose a name for our group Troutstar." Feathertail encouraged.

After a long pause, Troutstar suggested, "How about HopeClan?"

Squirrelpaw grinned, "I like that!"

"Yeah, it's got a ring to it." Agreed Brambleclaw with a smile.

Stormfur leapt to his paws, "No, that isn't right, we are _not_ a clan! We're just seven cats on a journey for a prophecy!"

Pineleaf nodded, "I can't help but agree."

Troutstar smiled, "Maybe you're right. We'll just stick to 'the group' for now."

Suddenly, a flock of birds taking flight further down the trail made Troutstar turn his head. He could see something moving…closer. What was it? Was it a cat? Or a fox? _We aren't sticking around to find out_ , Troutstar decided, and murmured, "Let's go."

He led the cats quickly off the trail and around a pile of rocks until the trail came back into view. "What was that about?" Demanded Foxpaw, "Feathertail got burrs in her coat!"

Feathertail blushed, "Don't worry Foxpaw, I'm fine, honestly!"

Troutstar growled, "Something was watching us."

Brambleclaw asked, "Was it a cat?"

"I don't know what it was, but we couldn't afford to find out."

Stormfur agreed, "Good call."

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind the group, and Troutstar could just make out a cat hiss, "Get down before they see you!"

He whipped around, and just made out a pair of tall ears poking out over a stone. Troutstar demanded, "Who are you? Show yourselves!"

Slowly, a huge tomcat padded out from behind the rock, a smaller she-cat following. Squirrelpaw hissed, "Did Scourge find us?"

"If he did, he wouldn't have sent two mountain cats." Brambleclaw pointed out, "They don't have collars."

The huge dark brown tabby tom from before cautiously padded past Troutstar, and sniffed Stormfur's cat carefully. "Uh, what do you want?" Demanded the RiverClan tom.

The she-cat, who was lean and gray speckled, hissed, "Talon, we could use them…you know we can't do it alone!"

Talon nodded, "I know Bird…this one is strange though."

"Huh?" Stormfur took a step back.

Talon murmured, "I can't explain it…there's something about him…"

Troutstar stepped in, "We want nothing from you. We'll just be on our way."

He nudged Stormfur to one side, and Brambleclaw stepped between him and the strangers defensively. Squirrelpaw, Pineleaf, Foxpaw, and Feathertail stayed between the leader and his brother, their eyes lowered and curious. Troutstar knew they wanted to know more about the strangers, but there was no time. They were so close, they had to keep moving.


	9. Chapter 8

**Woohoo! How many years has it been? I keed I keed, but all seriousness here is the next chapter. I decided to do a little bit of work on Leafpaw's character. Hope you enjoy! -A**

Chapter 8

Leafpaw glanced at the sky, and wondered if Squirrelpaw was healthy where she was. _Maybe it's prey-rich where she is_ , Leafpaw's eyes rounded in wonder as she pictured acres of rich land littered with prey. "Leafpaw, did you find the marigold?"

Cinderpelt's disapproving voice interrupted Leafpaw's thoughts, and she answered, "Coming Cinderpelt!"

She raced over to a nearby clump and grabbed the flowers. Turning back, Leafpaw trotted over to her mentor. Cinderpelt yawned, "If you're still fretting about Squirrelpaw then let me assure you, I'm sure she's fine."

"Your mentor is right." Mewed Tawnymask as she padded over, "If Squirrelpaw's with my brother then she's safe; he'll protect her."

Leafpaw smiled gratefully at the pair, but kept to her path. She was determined to stay strong, not just for her own sake, but for her clanmates' as well. She could give up but they couldn't. Firestar was still sitting on the Highrock when Leafpaw padded into the camp. Her father's eyes were low, and his expression told others that he was deep in thought. Leafpaw put her herbs into the den, and padded over to Spiderpaw. "Do you know where Sandstorm is?"

"No. How should I know?" Snapped Spiderpaw.

Leafpaw flattened her ears and stalked away. Shrewpaw trotted over, and hissed, "Sheesh! Who stepped on his tail?"

"I'm too worried to care." Leafpaw sighed.

Shrewpaw nudged her supportively, "Squirrelpaw's fine, I'm sure of it!"

After a pause, Leafpaw smiled, "I guess…if everyone's so certain I suppose I'll just have to hope."

She padded away, the smile still on her face. When she was out of the camp, Leafpaw began to cry. Did no one understand how had it was for her to keep that stupid smile on her face? "Don't cry."

Leafpaw opened her eyes to see Sandstorm standing over her. Her eyes were soft, and she gently curled her tail around her daughter comfortingly. Sandstorm sighed, "Enough of this drama! Come on, let's go patrol the RiverClan border."

Nodding with a natural smile now, Leafpaw followed her confident mother. Leafpaw could already pick up the scent of a patrol long before they reached the border. Leafpaw glanced at her mother, and knew Sandstorm could also smell the fishy scent of RiverClan. Leafpaw broke out of the trees and stood on the Sunningrocks, scanning the enemy grounds. Heavystep was sitting on the other side of the river, his hunched position clearly proving he had been there most of the day. When he spotted Leafpaw however, he straightened, and called, "What're you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing Heavystep." Retorted Sandstorm as she stalked out from behind Leafpaw.

Heavystep looked ready to argue, but just flicked his tail, "Stonestar has ordered a guard to be posted on every border, in case there's proof that one of our warriors have been kept prisoner in another clan."

Sandstorm's eyes narrowed, "It's not like Stonestar to be so suspicious."

"Feathertail and Stormfur are his kin. He has the right to be cautious." Heavystep retorted, "Better safe than sorry."

Leafpaw could tell there was more to it than that. The RiverClan warrior seemed edgy. His eyes were hostile and suspicious, and his muscles were tensed, ready to unsheathe his claws. Leafpaw needed to know more about this mysterious situation. "I need to visit Minnowpaw." Leafpaw told both cats.

Heavystep leapt to his paws, and snapped, "Well you can't!"

"Yes she can." Sandstorm spat, "She's a medicine cat."

After a pause, Heavystep ordered, "Follow me."

Leafpaw leapt down to the stepping-stones, and bounded after Heavystep. The RiverClan warrior grunted, and led her through the soft territory. When they finally reached the camp, Stonestar immediately jumped to his paws. "Leafpaw, correct? You're Cinderpelt's apprentice?"

"Yes sir. I've come to speak with Minnowpaw." Leafpaw told him curtly.

Stonestar's eyes flicked for a moment, before he decided. "You have until the next patrol leaves."

Leafpaw eagerly hurried over to the den that smelled of herbs, and hissed, "Minnowpaw?"

"W-What? Leafpaw?" Minnowpaw answered curiously as she slipped out of the den.

"I need to talk to you." Leafpaw told her quietly, "Alone."

Minnowpaw sat down, and blinked at her expectantly. Leafpaw repeated, "Alone."

Stubbornly, Minnowpaw answered, "Apprentices aren't allowed to leave the camp."

"Fine. What's wrong with this clan?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play coy! Stonestar is being insanely defensive towards the other clans, and I want to know why." Leafpaw hissed, "Please Minnowpaw."

After a pause, Minnowpaw whispered, "Look, if you must know Stonestar's mate is expecting kits. He doesn't want to lose any of them, and he thinks the cats who left are dead because they were fooled by the Dark Forest."

Leafpaw's heart quickened, and she hissed, "They couldn't have been fooled! Troutstar is a leader protected by StarClan! And Squirrelpaw is smarter than that!"

Minnowpaw looked ready to agree, but she sighed, "I'm sorry Leafpaw, but I am going to stay loyal to my leader, and my clan. I suggest you do the same."

Outraged, Leafpaw shot to her paws and stormed away. _I thought I could trust Minnowpaw! I guess she's just a…a snake-hearted piece of mouse-dung!_ Leafpaw paused; horrified that she had used such terrible words. She shook the thought away as Blackclaw stalked over, "Here, I'll see you back to ThunderClan." His words were kind but his tone was gruff.

Leafpaw glanced over her shoulder and noticed Stonestar watching her, his eyes like slits. Mistyfoot padded over, and murmured, "I'll do it. You go and take Reedpaw and Havenpaw out training. I'll join you soon."

Blackclaw opened his moth to argue, but nodded and stalked away. Mistyfoot turned back to Leafpaw, and sighed, "I'm sorry, Stonestar is blinded by fear and is only acting the way he is to protect RiverClan. I will try and talk some sense into him."

She led Leafpaw out of the camp and towards the border. Mistyfoot stopped for a moment to watch the river, adding, "I admire your father. He manages to lead ThunderClan through these hard times without making rash decisions. If only Stonestar could learn from him."

Leafpaw smiled at the compliment on her clan, and pointed out, "Stonestar has only been leader for a few moons. He'll learn with time."

Mistyfoot chuckled at the young cat's wisdom, and purred, "If you say so! Of course you're right, but I must point out that Firestar has only been leader for two or three seasons. You keep to your borders for now, I'll see what I can do."

She turned and bounded back into the forest. Leafpaw sighed, and padded back to her home.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here we go again! Back to WindClan XD Okay so here's pretty much how the book's schedule works: Travelers, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan. You can of course request a perspective.**

Chapter 9

Willowspring blinked open her tired eyes and sat up, groggily taking in the sharp glare of the morning light. Sighing, the queen hauled herself to her paws and padded outside. Moonpaw was already darting from the medicine den to the warriors' den, mouse-bile in her jaws. _No doubt Runningbrook has ticks again!_ Willowspring smiled wryly. She turned to pad out of the camp. "Willowspring?"

Turning with a sigh, Willowspring met the concerned eyes of Crowflight. The dark gray tom demanded, "Where are you going?"

"Out to look for Foxpaw." Willowspring admitted.

"Again? Look I know it's hard to understand but it's time we accepted Foxpaw might be-,"

Willowspring lunged forward so that she was snout-to-snout with her brother, "Did I ask for your opinion? This is my firstborn son! I'm not going to let him go that easily, even if he is dead! I want to find him, dead or alive." Her eyes flared with emotion, and she whimpered, "You will never understand the pain a mother goes through when she loses her kits. I am still connected with him, and I will never lose that, got it?"

Crowflight gulped, "Uh, yes ma'am."

Willowspring nodded and stalked away. It wasn't long before Gorsepelt caught up to her, "There you are!" He paused before adding wryly, "You sure put Crowflight in his place back there!"

Willowspring flashed him a look that showed she wasn't in the mood for his small talk. Gorsepelt straightened, and murmured, "As much as I love to prove him wrong, he has a point. Foxpaw has been gone for a little over a moon now. I mean, you go out looking for him everyday! If he was still here, some cat would have found him."

"I don't care." Willowspring retorted, "I would walk to the ends of the earth to find him!"

Gorsepelt stepped in her path, and gently told her, "I wouldn't let you…not carrying my kits anyways."

Willowspring raised her chin, "Come off it Gorsepelt. I've always been stronger than you."

She roughly pushed him aside and continued walking. "See, nothing you can do will stop me!"

Gorsepelt padded over, and told her, "I'd come with you…I'd follow _you_ to the ends of the earth." His gaze clouded, "But I wouldn't leave our other kits behind like you."

Willowspring abruptly halted, her heart thudding. He was right of course; the other two of Willowspring's first litter meant the world to the proud parents. Gorsepelt went on, "I _know_ that Foxpaw is safe. He's my son too, and I'd kill for him same as you. But I wouldn't give up my other kits either." He turned and padded away.

Watching him go, Willowspring felt sadness trickle through her. She raised her muzzle to the sky, and whispered, "I haven't forgotten you, my lost love. I will wait here for your return…forever. I swear not to leave until you return."

After a pause, Willowspring heard soft mocking laughter from behind her. Turning, the queen could see Mudclaw and Oakpaw sitting a couple fox-lengths away. Oakpaw's head was bowed and turned away from his scornful mentor. Mudclaw rose to his paws, and yowled, "Haven't you heard Willowspring? Your son is as of today presumed dead."

Moonpaw trotted along the ShadowClan border with her mentor, her muddy paws barely touching the ground as she raced to keep up with the lithe warrior. The day had grown dark and stormy; Onewhisker pointed out that leafbare was upon them. Closing her eyes, Moonpaw wondered if it was sunny or stormy wherever Foxpaw was. "Come on Moonpaw! Keep up!"

Sighing, the apprentice darted after her mentor. Once they reached the RiverClan border, Onewhisker applied his scent. Moonpaw scanned the bushes on the other side of the river. There were usually a few cats fishing or sunning themselves, but today nothing stirred. _Maybe it's the weather_ , Moonpaw wondered, but then she noticed a pair of dark amber eyes watching her in the bushes beyond the border. "Onewhisker! Someone's watching us!" Hissed Moonpaw nervously.

Onewhisker followed her gaze and lifted his hackles menacingly. Suddenly, the huge burly shape of Blackclaw could be seen stalking towards them. He perched on the border, and snarled, "Can I help you?"

"I could ask you the same." Retorted Onewhisker, "Why were you watching us?"

Blackclaw laughed, "Watching you? I was observing you. Guarding my clan!"

Onewhisker ignored his mocking laughter, and spat, "When Stonestar hears of this-,"

"Stonestar ordered this!" Blackclaw interrupted with a cruel grin, "He ordered a guard at every border."

Onewhisker exchanged a shocked glance with Moonpaw, and Blackclaw swept on, "We know one of you did it. One of the clans murdered the others and protected the one who did it! It could be Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, Troutstar is a likely option, or even-,"

Moonpaw snapped, "Are you accusing my brother of _murder_? He's an eight moon old apprentice! He's not capable of killing five cats!"

Onewhisker added, "Besides, how do we know Feathertail and Stormfur didn't kill them? They're both warriors, and would probably have an easier time killing two apprentices and a warrior."

"And a leader? With nine lives on him? Honestly Onewhisker let's face it Troutstar is the most obvious suspect." Blackclaw pointed out, "He's been killing off cats right from the start."

Moonpaw flushed red. She had never met Troutstar, but she knew her mother cared about him. "Insult Troutstar again and I'll kill you!" She snapped.

Onewhisker glanced at the apprentice skeptically. Blackclaw laughed, "Really? You're willing to support the tom who probably killed your dear brother?"

Moonpaw raised her chin, "I'll support who I want. And I don't believe Troutstar killed Foxpaw."


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay another chapter! Okay this one starts off a little slow but I wanted to show a little of Hawkclaw and his new kits, but don't worry, the ending is exciting…I hope anyways :D**

Chapter 10

Darkpool trotted out of the camp and into the forest. She needed to see Hawkclaw…before she lost her mind! Gentlepaw was always busy training with Rowanclaw, and Russetfur was always fixing something in the camp or settling border disputes. Sighing, Darkpool crossed the Thunderpath and headed into WindClan. Darkpool rolled her eyes. She hated the soft green moorland with its lush soil and open skies, mainly because they reminded her of the day Tigerstar stole Willowspring and Skystalk. _Poor Skystalk_ , Darkpool thought to herself. He had been acting very strange recently, nobody talked to him and he didn't talk to anyone. His pelt seemed to be thinning too. Losing Tigerstar and Willowspring must have taken its toll on him. "What are you doing here?"

Darkpool raised her head to see Mudclaw and an apprentice sitting watching her, his eyes like that of a snake. He flexed his claws as he spoke, "You're trespassing…"

"Oh _am_ I?" Snorted Darkpool sarcastically, "How dim do you think I am?"

Mudclaw flicked his tail, "Not exactly young are you?"

Darkpool unsheathed her claws, "Did you just call me _old_?"

The apprentice mumbled something, and Mudclaw smirked, "You're right Oakpaw, she is being very defensive. Maybe Stonestar is right, maybe Troutstar _did_ kill the five missing cats!"

Darkpool was outraged, "You can't be serious! I am Troutstar's mother, if I found out he'd murdered any cat I'd kill him myself! He left on official business."

Mudclaw's gaze sharpened, "Official business? What business?"

"None of your business." Darkpool retorted, "Now, I'm on my way to visit twolegplace."

Not waiting for a reply, she bounded off. Mudclaw yowled a curse and flew after her. Darkpool sped towards the far border, and crossed it just in time. Glancing back, Mudclaw had skidded to a halt, and was pacing along the border angrily. Darkpool smirked, pleased that she had outrun the WindClan deputy. Turning back to the twoleg nests, Darkpool smiled. She wondered where Hawkclaw would want to live…surely not with twolegs. She padded away from the nests and spotted a pair of cats with teeth in their collars padding over to a trash heap and scouring for food. _I doubt he'd want his kits to grow up as rogues_ , Darkpool sighed and continued to wander. Soon, she reached the farm. She marveled at the lush crops and abundance of prey. _Maybe here…_ Suddenly, Darkpool spotted three tiny kits darting among the corn crops. One was a sleek black tom, and another was a creamy brown she-cat with darker points. Finally a dark brown tri-colored she-cat was dodging blows from the black tom. Darkpool approached. Maybe they could give her directions. "Get away!"

Suddenly, a pale tortoiseshell she-cat leapt on Darkpool, forcing her down. "Stay away from them!"

"Sorreltail, wait!" Yowled a brawny brown tabby tom as he raced over. He nudged the attacker off, and panted, "M-Mother?"

Darkpool instantly recognized her son, "Hawkclaw!"

* * *

"Nightshade, Milksplash, Wavechaser, stop playing about in the corn." Yowled Sorreltail as Hawkclaw carried several mice over to the family.

Darkpool was pleased that her son had settled down with a mate and kits, but was upset to heart that their firstborns had disappeared. Barley went on, "It seemed so strange…I mean Pineleaf had been acting a little queer, but convincing her brother to leave with her seemed so ridiculous!"

"He _was_ planning on joining ShadowClan." Hawkclaw pointed out, giving his mother a questioning look.

Darkpool shook her head, "I'm sorry, no cats have joined ShadowClan since you left, and with Tigerstar gone-,"

"Tigerstar's _gone_?" Ravenpaw interrupted.

All eyes went to Darkpool, and she sighed, "He was killed in a battle, and Blackfoot died on the way to the Moonstone because of sickness. Troutstar took over as leader."

Hawkclaw bowed his head, "I'll miss my father…but I'm glad to hear Troutstar is leader." He smiled, "How are his kits?"

Darkpool sighed wistfully, "Grown up, warriors all of 'em, except for Scratchpelt, he's a medicine cat. Troutstar has a new mate and new kits now, a former kittypet if you'd believe it!"

Hawkclaw snorted, "A lot _has_ changed!"

Sorreltail pressed, "What about the other clans?"

"Stonestar is the new leader of RiverClan, Mistyfoot his deputy. Firestar has taken Graystripe as his new deputy, and Mudclaw is the new WindClan deputy." Darkpool recalled. "But there's something you should know."

She quietly explained why the five cats had left, according to Troutstar, and Hawkclaw sat back on his haunches, "Sounds ridiculous if you ask me…I wonder what Troutstar is up to…"

Darkpool flicked her tail, "I trust him. He may be young but he's wise."

For a moment there was silence, then Sorreltail smiled, "Still, it was so thoughtful of you to visit! These three have never seen clan cats."

Wavechaser bounded over, "Yeah, do you eat bones?"

"Wavechaser!" Sorreltail gasped at her daughter's rudeness.

Darkpool laughed, and reassured her, "Don't worry; of course I don't eat bones silly! I eat the same prey as you."

Milkspots frowned, "Oh…"

Wavechaser shoved her sister, "I told you!"

Darkpool noticed that the sun was setting, and she rose to her paws, "Thank you for letting me stay, but I must go home now."

Hawkclaw hugged his mother, "I'll miss you, make sure you come and visit us again soon!"

Darkpool smiled, said goodbye to the others, and set off. Meeting her grandchildren warmed her, but now she had to think about the clans again. As she made her way through WindClan, she suddenly spotted a familiar she-cat racing towards her. Willowspring skidded to halt in front of her, and panted, "Darkpool! I have terrible news!"

Darkpool demanded, "What?"

"Stonestar…he's sent parties to raid ShadowClan, but he convinced Tallstar to ally with him! You have to get to ThunderClan, before ShadowClan is torn apart!"


	12. Chapter 11

**And being the cruel person I am, I cut away from the action back at the clans *Mwuahaha!* But I promise the next chapter will dwell on that. For now we must return to our beloved travelers, as they finally find what they think they've been seeking…or have they?**

Chapter 11

Pineleaf was silent as she awoke beneath a large boulder. The pale sky threatened to snow, but not a breeze stirred the cold ground. Pineleaf glanced at Feathertail, and noticed she was awake. Feathertail smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning." Smiled Pineleaf.

The two she-cats had grown close since they had reached the mountains, mainly because Squirrelpaw only talked to Brambleclaw, Troutstar was usually busy explaining new battle moves to Foxpaw, and Stormfur was nice but could be a little too protective sometimes. Feathertail was kind and fun to be around. "Do you think we could get there today?" Pineleaf breathed.

Feathertail padded to her side, and admitted, "I'm not sure…I can only hope."

"Ready to head out?" Asked Troutstar from atop the boulder.

Pineleaf smiled. She could tell the leader enjoyed the clear mountain air, maybe he hoped to see the clans from up here. Stormfur and Brambleclaw padded over as well, the apprentices following last. Troutstar yawned, "A good day for traveling; cool skies, no winds."

Feathertail smiled and agreed, "StarClan shine down on us today!"

Stormfur growled, "We should keep moving."

Rolling her eyes, Feathertail teased, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

Pineleaf met Stormfur's gaze, and realized he wore a hurt expression. Troutstar leapt down, and led the way down the path again. Pineleaf took up the rear, and Stormfur held back to walk with her. His eyes were clouded with loneliness, and Pineleaf asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She flashed him a look that showed she didn't believe that. Stormfur sighed, "Well…not nothing. I just…why have you stopped talking to me? Was it something I said?"

"What? No! I've just been a bit independent recently…ever since Tigerfang…" Pineleaf trailed off, not wanting to think about her brother again, "But I still like spending time with you!"

Stormfur smiled, "Really? Thank StarClan…I was afraid I was boring you."

Pineleaf laughed, " _Boring_ me? Honestly Stormfur! The only thing that bores me is T-r-o-u-t-s-t-a-r."

"I can spell too you know." Snapped Troutstar angrily.

Stormfur and Pineleaf stifled their purrs as best they could, but Pineleaf could tell the leader was smiling too. "Look there!" Yowled Squirrelpaw from her perch atop a large boulder, "I can see…sand!"

Pineleaf followed her gaze, and realized, "You're right!" She only just realized that they had reached flat ground, and had left the mountain far behind, "We made it to sun-drown-place!"

The younger cats squealed with excitement, but Troutstar raised his tail, "The journey isn't over yet."

* * *

Troutstar led the way carefully through the flat sand. He had instructed the cats to stay well away from the water, and to keep going straight. _We can't take any risks now! Not after all we've been through!_ Troutstar reminded himself, and pushed harder against the growing wind. As they reached a small dune, Troutstar decided, "We'll rest here for a bit."

The winds had grown worse, and the cats huddled together for warmth. Soon, it was dark. Troutstar squinted in each direction, but between the sandy winds and the moonless night sky, he couldn't see where they were going. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "You cats…come!" He glanced behind him to see a terrifying sight: a huge badger.

After a long pause, during which the warriors had instinctively unsheathed their claws, the badger laughed, "No need for claws…my name is Midnight. I am friend of cat, friend of Star Cats."

 _She must mean StarClan!_ Troutstar rose to his paws, and yowled over the wind, "Will you give us shelter?"

Midnight replied, "Yes, follow."

The female badger turned and began to slowly lumber in the way she'd come. Troutstar beckoned to the others, "C'mon!"

Foxpaw yowled, "You're not serious! That was a badger! Those beasts can't be reasoned with!"

Normally, Troutstar would be willing to agree, but they couldn't survive a night out here, plus the badger had spoken their language. Stormfur yowled back at Foxpaw, "It spoke! And it said it was 'friend of Star Cats'. Star Cats must be StarClan!"

Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Pineleaf were already falling in line, following the badger. Foxpaw shook his head and yowled, "You're all mad! I'm going home!" He turned and tried to leave.

"No!" Troutstar surged forward, blocking his path. Practically touching their noses together, "You cannot turn back now! Not after all we've been through! Do you want to be remembered as the coward who turned back rather than share a den with a badger? Or do you want to be remembered as the hero who saved the clans?"

Foxpaw hesitated for a long moment, before gritting his teeth and bounding back over to Feathertail. Troutstar sighed with relief, and followed them. Once all of the cats were inside the badger set, Midnight softly growled, "Sleep. Tomorrow, talk."

Troutstar could tell that even if this were a trap, they would die either way. _If we rest, we'll have more strength._ He decided, and nodded at the others. Soon, they were all asleep.

The next morning, Troutstar blinked open his eyes. It was still windy and stormy outside, but inside it was warm and comfortable. Midnight had brought them a dead rabbit and was busy digging a hole. The other cats awoke soon after their leader, and hungrily devoured the prey. Once they had finished, Troutstar turned to Midnight. The badger finished her hole and pointed into it, "Fresh water."

Instantly, Foxpaw darted over and verified that it was safe to drink. Troutstar waited his turn, and afterwards nodded his thanks. Midnight settled down, and growled in her soft voice, "Now, cats come here from forest and moor, from river and shadow?"

Troutstar nodded, "We traveled along way to get here. Through mountains and across plains."

Midnight smiled, "Did not expect badger? Does not surprise me. Cat is hostile towards badger because they fear badger. Fox hate badger because badger test fox's strength. Badger hate fox, because they are ignorant and foolish."

"Do you speak fox too?" Asked an impressed Squirrelpaw.

Midnight wryly replied, "I speak many tongues, though the hardest to master was cat."

Troutstar pressed, "But you spoke with StarClan? Er…Star Cats?"

"Yes, they speak to me, tell me you must return to your homes and bring your families to their new home."

Stormfur shot to his paws, "We what?"

Brambleclaw snarled, "There must be some mistake. We can't go all the way back!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Am I crazy? Am I obsessed with this battle? Am I short? Haha nobody knows *Evil grin* Still, I'll post more tomorrow :D**

Chapter 12

Leafpaw padded out of the medicine den just in time to see Darkpool and Willowspring racing into the camp. Firestar instantly bounded over, "What's wrong?"

Willowspring explained, "Stonestar convinced Tallstar that Troutstar murdered all of the cats. They're under attack, and if you don't help them ShadowClan will be lost!"

Firestar yowled, "I need two battle parties! I shall lead the first party; I'll take Sandstorm, Mousefur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Tawnymask. Graystripe you lead the second patrol, choose who you like."

Graystripe nodded, and called to his groupmates. Leafpaw's mind raced, and she darted to the medicine den, preparing herbs. Cinderpelt realized, "You should go to ShadowClan. You're fast, and can ac messenger, Firestar!"

Leafpaw gulped as Cinderpelt explained the plan to her leader, who nodded, "Alright, come with us."

Darkpool at his side, Firestar charged out of the camp with his warriors. Leafpaw darted after them, her heart racing. The cats hared through the forest and across the WindClan border, not caring if they were pursued. Leafpaw noticed a lanky silvery gray apprentice heading straight for them. Willowspring yowled, "Good luck!" Before veering away and bounding over to the apprentice.

The patrol quickly crossed into ShadowClan, and Leafpaw could instantly hear the sound of a massacre. In the camp, Heavystep and Currentpaw attacked a black and white queen, while Reedpaw carried a kit away. With a roar of rage Leafpaw flew after Reedpaw, and pinned him down. Slashing his muzzle, Leafpaw grabbed the kit and raced back over to the nursery. Thornclaw and Cloudtail were beating back to attacking toms, letting Leafpaw give the black kit back to its mother The queen weakly smiled her thanks, and ignoring her blood-dripping head wound she stood over her kits defensively. Leafpaw looked around. Russetfur and Stonestar were slashing at each other mercilessly, while Firestar battled Mistyfoot. Although the deputy fought fiercely beside her brother, Leafpaw could see regret in her blue eyes. Suddenly, paws slammed into Leafpaw, and she glanced up to see Blackclaw. The huge tom spat, "So we meet again? What are the odds?" He grabbed Leafpaw by the throat and shook her, ripping fur but not flesh.

After a moment of struggling the huge tom spotted Tawnymask and reared up to meet her attack. Leafpaw struggled to her paws and sunk her teeth into a tendon in his hind leg. The tom howled in pain and his legs buckled beneath him, giving Tawnymask an easy attack. Sandstorm yowled, "Leafpaw! Go and get help!"

Nodding, Leafpaw frantically dove out of the battle and back to the moorland. It wasn't hard to retrace her tracks, but she wanted to avoid being attacked by any WindClan cats. Ignoring a stinging gash in her flank, Leafpaw flew across the field at a terrific speed. Soon, she was back across the border, and in her familiar camp. Graystripe's patrol was waiting restlessly when Leafpaw arrived. Understanding instantly, Graystripe yowled, "Attack!" And dashed out of the camp with his party.

Cinderpelt bounded over, and applied some water to Leafpaw's scar. "You're doing well, how's it looking out there?" Asked the medicine cat nervously.

Leafpaw admitted, "Not good, it was a massacre when we arrived. I saved one of Troutstar's kits from being carried away to RiverClan!"

"That's not the first time RiverClan have stolen kits." Spat Cinderpelt bitterly, "They took Tigerstar's youngest son, a four moon old kit, took him to their camp and killed him. Go back now, make sure no kits are stolen."

Leafpaw nodded weakly, and pounded back to the battle. She was exhausted from all the running, but her flight-or-fight response was still sharp, and kept her going. Suddenly, she spotted Graystripe's party being attacked by a WindClan patrol, headed by Mudclaw. _They have to get to ShadowClan!_ Leafpaw realized, and yowled, "Graystripe! I'm gonna steal WindClan's kits!"

She slowly sauntered in the direction of their camp for a moment; until Mudclaw noticed and ordered, "Stop her!"

More than half of his cats, including him flew after Leafpaw in frenzy. Panicked but relieved, Leafpaw dashed away, noticing Graystripe's patrol setting off again at a rapid pace. Once the battle party had reach the ShadowClan side of the border, Leafpaw decided to let herself get caught. Mudclaw tackled her, but suddenly realized, "Wait, we don't have any kits in the nursery." He glanced at the apprentice under his claws, "And this is a medicine cat!"

He spat angrily and led the patrol off again. Leafpaw winced and sat up, noticing a brown apprentice had been left with her. "You're Leafpaw, right?" He asked.

Leafpaw shot to her paws, "Yeah! I have to go!"

She started to charge away, but curiosity got the best of her. She skidded to a halt and asked, "Aren't you gonna chase me?"

The apprentice shrugged, "What's the point? Either way you'll end up fighting someone. Better to do it where it actually counts."

 _So I was right! Tallstar's decision wasn't a popular one._ realized Leafpaw. She nodded her thanks and darted away. Once she arrived at the battle, Leafpaw glanced about to see what she could do. Darkpool and Mudclaw were scrabbling and spitting at each other, but the she-cat was winning. Leafpaw leapt for Currentpaw, and landed between his shoulders. The younger tom landed with a gasped, and rolled onto his back to meet Leafpaw's gaze. With a roar Leafpaw scored her claws across his cheek, and bit down on his shoulder. Currentpaw yowled in pain and tried to wriggle free, but Leafpaw had him caught. "This'll teach you to disrespect my clan!" Leafpaw spat, and reared up to deliver a cruel blow.

Suddenly, Mothflutter slammed into her, and held her down. "Leafpaw! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She spat.

Leafpaw yowled, "What are you doing? We're allies!"

"Yes, but we're also medicine cats!" Mothflutter pressed, "What does our code say? We stand apart from clan rivalries."

Leafpaw shakily realized. _I broke the code!_


	14. Chapter 13

**So here we have it! The unlucky thirteenth chapter CX I dunno why but that's always the chapter where something goes wrong in my books…Sorry Willow ;(**

Chapter 13

Willowspring padded out of the nursery. The battle patrol had returned home at last, their pelts matted in blood. Ashfoot and Gorsepelt were carrying a pair of kits, though the warriors showed no signs of shame. Tallstar leapt onto the Clanrock, and yowled, "Cats of WindClan, we have won the first battle!"

The warriors raised their heads and yowled their praise, all except Willowspring and Crowflight. Tallstar went on, "Stonestar and I have decided, that our clans under this alliance shall be known as TrueClan!"

Mudclaw took up the cry of, "TrueClan! TrueClan!"

 _What a ridiculous name,_ Willowspring thought with a snort. Whitetail asked, "Where did ShadowClan go?"

Mudclaw supplied, "Firestar took them in. That is where we attack next!"

"No! We should protect the new land and let them starve themselves!" Tawnyfur growled with relish, "Surely they won't last long now that they have twice as many mouths to feed?"

Webfoot argued, "They may strike back in that time!"

Runningbrook reasoned, "Leaf-bare is upon us. I doubt they'll survive that, especially if it snows!"

Tallstar yowled, "Enough! For now we must focus on another problem. We stole two kits from ShadowClan, and as far as I know they're father is Troutstar."

Several cries of rage and defiance filled the camp.

"Kill them!"

"Drown them!"

"Leave them for the dogs!"

Tallstar raised his tail for silence, and growled, "They are not to be harmed! They could be useful…"

Crowflight set down the kit he carried, and spoke up, "But Tallstar, we saw no sign of Troutstar while we were there. We scoured all over ShadowClan but he was nowhere to be found. Are you sure he isn't on a journey or dead?"

Mudclaw rose to his paws, "That's simple Crowflight. He killed your nephew and the other missing cats, gave his position as leader to one of his closest followers, and fled the clans!"

Crowflight argued, "But we didn't find the missing cats!"

"They were buried." Retorted Tawnyfur. "Obviously you didn't find them!"

Willowspring had had enough. She rose to her paws, and yowled, "I believe Troutstar is innocent."

Her words were met with harsh replies. Mudclaw glanced at Tallstar and snarled, "You see? She's still loyal to the clan that raised her!"

"Or she was Troutstar's mate once." One voice murmured.

Another voice hissed, "Maybe he sent her here to spy!"

Tallstar repeated angrily, "Silence!" He glanced back down at Willowspring, "Your reason?"

Willowspring met the angry gazes around her, and pointed out, "Why would he need to kill those particular cats? If he wanted to hurt the clans, wouldn't he target medicine cats or queens? Brambleclaw is his half-brother for StarClan's sake!"

Some warriors murmured agreements. Even Tawnyfur looked uncertain. Tallstar growled, "Then where did they go? They couldn't have just vanished! He is the most likely to have killed out of all of them!"

Willowspring opened her mouth to argue, but Gorsepelt growled, "Willowspring, please don't argue anymore."

Several cats murmured to each other, and Willowspring flashed her mate a betrayed look. Mudclaw nodded at Tallstar, "That proves it! She's still loyal to ShadowClan!"

Tallstar rested his gaze on the warrior, "You hated her the day she joined the clan. Obviously you would stand against her."

Mudclaw's eyes widened, before returning to slits. Tallstar growled, "Willowspring, since you care so deeply for Troutstar you may look after his kits. Clan dismissed."

The warriors rose and padded away, except Willowspring. She remained sitting exactly where she was, upset and lonely. _Even Gorsepelt's abandoned me!_ She padded over and snatched a kit from Ashfoot. She signaled for the other kit to follow, and padded inside the nursery. Morningflower and Whitetail were sitting as far away from her as possible. Morningflower was saying, "My kits are due any day now, but I'm not sharing their milk with those runts!"

Whitetail agreed, "I overheard Appleleaf at a gathering. Their mother was a kittypet!"

Willowspring rolled her eyes and sat down, starting to clean the speckled brown she-kit. The tiny bundle whimpered, "I wanna go home!"

"Listen little one, don't cry. Can you tell me about your father?" Willowspring asked gently.

The kit glanced up, "My father? He left the clans to go on a journey with the other cats! That's what mama said."

Willowspring shot the other queens a look that said 'I told you so!' Morningflower huffed, and turned her back on the kits. Willowspring rolled her eyes and smiled as the kits at her belly nestled in to sleep.

"Willowspring, I have bad news." Crowflight sighed as he padded into the nursery.

The queen sat up, "Yes?"

Crowflight mewed, "Tallstar…is dead. He and Oakfur were found beside the border, both dead. They must have killed each other."

Willowspring's eyes widened, and she lowered her head in grief. Crowflight added, "Mudclaw wants to see you."

Rising shakily to her paws, Willowspring silently padded outside. _Dead? How did this happen?_ She padded into the leader's den, where Mudclaw was sitting laughing and muttering to Tawnyfur and Webfoot. He glanced up at her and ordered, "You two go out on patrol."

The two cats nodded and trotted outside. Willowspring glanced back at the leader, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Replied Mudclaw flatly, checking his claws, "As leader, it has come to my attention that you are disloyal."

Willowspring pinned her ears, "I am a loyal WindClan queen Mudclaw! I fought for our clan, provided kits, defended and supported-,"

"Troutstar! You spoke out against your leader, and defended the enemy!" Mudclaw leapt to his paws and spat, "For this act of defiance, I hereby banish you!"

Willowspring's eyes widened, "You can't do that!"

Mudclaw grinned cruelly, "Oh, can't I?" He nodded at a cat behind them, and Tornear grabbed Willowspring's scruff. Mudclaw went on, "It's nothing personal, but I can't afford any disloyalty!"

As she was dragged out of the camp, Moonpaw and Oakpaw raced over. Moonpaw wailed, "Mama! Don't leave us!"

Oakpaw whimpered, "Please don't take her away!"

Willowspring glanced at her mate, and wailed, "Gorsepelt! Save me!"

The tom was about to race over, but Onewhisker held him back. Crowflight tried to rush over too, but Mudclaw warned, "Help her, and I'll give the order." He motioned with his gleaming claws, and Crowflight's tail drooped.

Pinning his ears, he gasped, "I'm sorry sister…forgive us?"

Willowspring wailed helplessly as she was dragged out of the camp and towards the river.


	15. Chapter 14

**Alrighty! Shout out to my girl Willowspring, for being my friend and helping me with so much, I owe you a happy ending ;) But I didn't say when…**

Chapter 14

Darkpool smiled weakly as Leafpaw padded over, her eyes full of concern. "How's your tail?" She asked.

"Better." The older she-cat rasped, "But I've been through worse before."

Leafpaw nodded, and padded away. Darkpool was relieved that Firestar had promised them safety until their territory was retaken; she doubted Tallstar and Stonestar would have left ShadowClan alive if they hadn't. _Poor Apache._ Darkpool didn't tend to appreciate her son's new mate. She was spoilt and ignorant mostly, but she was a good mother. _That mouse-heart Tawnyfur stole the kits! Someday I'll finish her off once and for all!_

The ShadowClan warriors still grieved for Fallenheart and Tallpoppy, both of which had been killed in battle. And now Oakfur was dead. Perhaps it wasn't for nothing, he _did_ manage to avenge his fallen clanmates. _No doubt Mudclaw will march on us any day now_ , Darkpool felt sick thinking about it. "Darkpool, are you well enough to patrol the RiverClan border?" Asked Dustpelt, Ferncloud and Ashfur beside him.

Darkpool smiled and nodded, "Of course." She shakily rose to her paws and padded forward, trying to show that she still had powerful muscles despite her battered and bruised body.

Dustpelt nodded at her, and led the way out of the camp. Although they were still recovering, Russetfur had promised that ShadowClan warriors would work hard during their stay, and that meant doubled patrols. As they made steady pace through the trees, Dustpelt murmured, "I understand, why you feel so betrayed for something you didn't do."

Darkpool was surprised. She thought no cats trusted them. Dustpelt went on, "Squirrelpaw was my apprentice, and she knows better than to run off and get killed like that, Brambleclaw too."

"Troutstar would never harm his half brother." Darkpool told the cats firmly, "And if he murdered anyone, I'd kill him myself."

Dustpelt purred, and led the group to some large boulders overlooking the river. Darkpool glanced at the leader of the party for permission, before padding to the edge of the stones. The warm sun shone on Darkpool's smooth pelt, and she realized she was envious. ThunderClan had the lush forest, a fine leader, many warriors, and even these warm rocks! Suddenly, a yowl of terror broke the silence. Darkpool scanned the river, and spotted a cat splashing about, flailing desperately. Ready to leap in and save her, Darkpool paused and noticed a RiverClan warrior crashing through the undergrowth and leaping into the river. It was Mistyfoot. The RiverClan deputy swam powerfully over and grabbed the stray she-cat's scruff, hauling her over to the ThunderClan side of the river. Dustpelt raced over with his patrol, and demanded, "Who is she?"

Darkpool instantly recognized the she-cat, "Willowspring!"

Mistyfoot ordered, "Stand back! She needs room to breath!"

After a pause, Willowspring began to cough and splutter. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, "D-Darkpool?"

"You're alright!" Darkpool sighed with relief and pressed her head against the queen's cheek, "Thank goodness!"

Dustpelt regained his composure and looked to Mistyfoot. The RiverClan deputy spoke up, "Don't worry, I won't tell Stonestar about this…I'll help Willowspring get back to WindClan."

"He threw me out!" Rasped Willowspring, sitting up, "Mudclaw. He threw e out and said he'd kill me if I returned."

Mistyfoot took on a stricken face, and decided, "She can't go to RiverClan, they'd have her flayed."

Darkpool rasped, "She may join ShadowClan, if she wishes. We missed her ever since she left."

Mistyfoot nodded, "I must hurry. Good luck to you." The deputy leapt back into the river and swam away.

Dustpelt decided, "Ashfur, go and tell Firestar and Russetfur what happened. We'll be right there." The warrior darted away, and Dustpelt added, "It's a good thing you got here by river, otherwise they would have even more reason to attack us!"

Willowspring sighed bitterly, "It wasn't y choice. I was thrown into the gorge by Tornear."

Darkpool pinned her ears, "And you survived?"

"That's incredible." Echoed Ferncloud, impressed.

Soon, a patrol came their way. Russetfur, Splashleaf, Skystalk, and Mothflutter came charging through the undergrowth. Mothflutter bounded over and embraced the WindClan cat; "I couldn't believe it when they told me you were here!"

Willowspring smiled and embraced her too. Darkpool noticed the awkward glance Skystalk and Willowspring shared, and tried to change the subject, "Let's get you back to the camp."

Once they got home, Willowspring was led over to the medicine den. The queen chuckled, "Four medicine cats? I doubt any of you will die of injury!"

Darkpool smiled, happy to have her back. The she-at padded over to Skystalk, and murmured, "Are you angry at her?"

"What's the point? She chose another. Besides, it's too late…" His voice turned to a whisper, and he padded away.

Darkpool tilted her head, confused, but she shook it off and padded over to Gentlepaw. "It's a good thing I visited your brother when I did, there's no way I'd be able to go there now!"

Gentlepaw murmured, "Ma, why do cats kill each other?"

The innocent yet powerful question shook Darkpool, and she trembled, 'I…I don't know. They fight to win things. Win power or land, fame or glory. They fight because we've always fought."

Gentlepaw pointed out, "But in the end they're all the same." She flicked her tail at the mingled clans, "What difference do you see? I mean, yeah some of them may have disabilities or different pelts, different ideas and different families, but we're all still cats. I wonder if that's why Troutstar left…he and the other cats knew something we didn't."

"You'd be surprised." Growled Skystalk as he padded past.

Gentlepaw didn't seem to have heard, but Darkpool brushed it away. "You're a very wise little cat, I wouldn't be surprised to see you become leader someday, but one thing you need to learn. There are some things…terrible dark things with darker motives, however terrible they may be, there are some things you can't change."

"Like what?"

"Could you cure Blackmind? Or teach a blind cat to see? Could you end a famine or drought with just your paws?" Darkpool pointed out gently.

The apprentice lowered her head for a moment, before meeting her mother's gaze again with a determined, "I can try!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Back to the travelers! This chapter is going to be interesting, I'm thinking of writing a follow up book to this to conclude the journey, but that's up to you.**

Chapter 15

Troutstar watched in silence, as one by one waves crashed onto the shore like thunder. He felt strangely calm, despite the anger and wretchedness he felt. _We have to go all the way back to the clans, after that entire journey, and make the clans suffer the same pain we did! StarClan, why are you punishing us so?_ Suddenly, a voice whispered in his ear, "It was not our choice…"

Confused, Troutstar looked behind him. His heart sped up as he met the calm and cunning gaze of Blackfoot. The tom went on, "If you trust your friends, you can trust your ancestors." He slowly faded just as soon as he had appeared.

Troutstar blinked slowly, remembering again and again what he had seen. "Troutstar!" Yowled Brambleclaw as he bounded after him.

The leader dipped his head, "Yes brother?"

Brambleclaw followed his gaze into the ocean, and murmured, "Beautiful."

Troutstar nodded, and asked, "Something you need to tell me?"

"Yes…we cast the stones, just like you said."

"And?"

"Squirrelpaw, Foxpaw Feathertail, and I want to go back to the forest like StarClan commands." Brambleclaw explained.

Troutstar pressed, "And the others?"

"Pineleaf and Stormfur are refusing to go back. They say they've come too far to turn around." Brambleclaw admitted.

Turning back to the sea, Troutstar sighed, "Unanimous. We head back at dawn."

Brambleclaw nodded and turned away. Troutstar glanced over his shoulder, and called, "Brambleclaw." The warrior turned to look at him, and Troutstar added, "I know you don't want to go back."

* * *

Pineleaf shifted impatiently as Troutstar issued his last thanks to Midnight. The old badger rasped, "You head to mountain…winter falls, mountain cat will help."

Troutstar nodded, "We will find the mountain cats before we return. Thank you again, for everything." He flicked his tail and led the patrol away.

Pineleaf trotted after him, happy to be moving at last. Stormfur fell back beside her, and growled, "We shouldn't be leaving. There's nothing left for us back home!"

"What about your family and your clanmates?" Pointed out Pineleaf, "You would leave them to die?"

Stormfur closed his eyes and sighed, "I guess you're right."

They made steady progress from the beach and back up towards the mountains, but this time they headed deeper into the mountain chain. Snow fell heavily now, and Foxpaw muttered, "Stupid ol' badger, telling us to go into the mountains and freeze to death!"

Feathertail nudged him, "It's not all that bad. We've never even seen real snow before!"

Foxpaw smiled at his good friend, and nodded, "I guess."

Pineleaf rolled her eyes. Foxpaw had been clearly mooning over Feathertail like a dog over kibble. She often wondered if Troutstar had eyes for either of the other she-cats, but she knew he was probably avoiding them to stay loyal to his clan. Bored, she decided to ask. "Troutstar, can we talk?"

The leader fell back and nodded, "Yes?"

"I…just wanted to know if there is someone you're going home to…?" Pressed Pineleaf carefully.

Troutstar laughed, "Don't tell me _you're_ interested! I doubt Hawkclaw would be please with that!"

Pineleaf pinned her ears, "No! But still, do you?"

Troutstar smiled, seeming to recall something, "Apache. Her name is Apache, and my children's' names are Splashleaf, Fallenheart, Scratchpelt, Spiderkit, and Ryekit. We lost Hiddenpaw a few moons before our journey."

Pineleaf chuckled, "You and Apache have been busy!"

Troutstar rolled his eyes, "My first mate was Appleleaf. She birthed my first kits, but I ended up falling for a kittypet."

Nudging him, Pineleaf smiled, "Sorry for asking so much, I just barely know anyone here."

Troutstar smiled, "Everyone here likes you. Stormfur and Feathertail are the kits of Graystripe and Silverstream, though they managed to prove themselves above their half-clan label. Foxpaw's mother…I once had feelings for. Brambleclaw is my half brother, as you probably know. Squirrelpaw's sister is a medicine cat apprentice, and her father was once a kittypet. And I have had two mates, and became leader even though I never served as deputy."

Pineleaf's eyes were round like moons, "Really?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another time." Troutstar smiled.

Suddenly, Pineleaf noticed a cat coming towards them. She began, "Troutstar-,"

"I see 'em." The leader growled, and stalked forward through the snow.

It was Talon, but with flesh wounds and a torn ear. Beside him limped Bird, though blood welled from her front claw. "What happened?" Demanded Brambleclaw, bewildered.

Talon rasped, "Eagle attack, though they won't be back for a bit now that it's snowing." He continued forward towards a small cave in the mountain.

Bird added, "If you want to survive, follow us."

Pineleaf noticed the fear in the she-cat's eyes, and her constantly swiveling ears were telltale signs that they were in a dangerous land. Troutstar decided, "Very well, let's go."

Squirrelpaw had laid down, and mumbled, "I can't keep going…it's too cold!"

Brambleclaw sighed and lifted up the apprentice, carrying her. They followed steadily after Bird, and as they neared the cave a scrawny pale brown tom padded out to greet them. He flicked his stumpy tail and growled, "Hurry, come inside before Sharptooth follows you."

Once they were inside, Pineleaf asked, "What happened to you? Why are you all covered in scars?"

"Sharptooth happened," Growled the brown tom, "How do you think I lost my tail?"

Troutstar demanded, "Who's Sharptooth?"

As a loud noise, similar to that of thunder, crackled across the mountain, the three rogues jumped. Talon sighed, "I guess you're about to find out."


	17. Chapter 16

_Man it's been a while! Sorry for not posting sooner, I was busy with school and stuff. Hope you enjoy and I plan to update again soon!_

Chapter 16

Leafpaw followed Cinderpelt through the forest, her ears pricked. A spy had been discovered on their territory a day ago, and the cats were constantly scanning for others. "Any luck?" Leafpaw called.

"No." Replied Cinderpelt.

Leafpaw sighed bitterly. She knew that since the snow had begun to fall, herbs were scarcer, but not being able to find cobwebs was worrying. If they were attacked, how would they recover? Cinderpelt decided, "Let's take a break. My leg is cramping."

Nodding, Leafpaw padded over and leant against a rock, exhaustion hitting her. She asked her mentor, "Do you think Graystripe and Willowspring managed to get anything out of Crowflight?"

"Maybe." Cinderpelt shrugged, "Willowspring is his sister so he'll probably talk to her."

Leafpaw shivered, "I hope no one else is watching us…"

Cinderpelt sighed, "Let's get back. It's too cold to be out here for long."

Leading the way, Leafpaw smiled as she left small pawprints in the snowy path. Cinderpelt limped close behind, half-dragging her leg. Once they reached the camp, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw dashed over. Spiderpaw panted, "Did you hear? Willowspring got him to crack!"

"Apparently Mudstar's deputy is Tawnyfur." Shrewpaw panted.

Cinderpelt sighed, "Of course, she's one of his strongest supporters."

Leafpaw wasn't really listening anymore. She padded closer to the medicine den. Inside, Crowflight and Willowspring seemed to be arguing. "…Not my fault you got kicked out." Leafpaw recognized Crowflight's hoarse voice.

Willowspring retorted, "You did nothing! You let him send me away, from my kits, from my family!"

"Well it's not like you aren't comfortable in other clans!"  
"How dare you? I thought you were a brother I could rely on! So much for that."

Leafpaw hurriedly looked away as Willowspring stormed outside, her tail twitching. Knowing there was little she could do to comfort the queen, Leafpaw padded inside the medicine den. Crowflight was sitting dejectedly in his nest, his gaze hurt and isolated. Leafpaw tried not to notice him too much at first, busying herself with rearranging the toppled herb-piles. Finally, Crowflight broke the silence. "How long 'till her kits are due?"

"Pardon?" Leafpaw mewed as she turned to the dark gray tom.

Crowflight flattened his ears, "Willowspring. How long until she births her-,"

"Willowspring?" Leafpaw realized whom he was talking about, "Well, we think it could be any day this moon."

Crowflight slowly looked away, "Oh…"

Sympathy kindled through Leafpaw as she gazed at the prisoner. Despite his charges and loyalty to his clan, he still cared deeply about his sister. Leafpaw padded over, and sat beside him. Crowflight blinked up at her, his gaze troubled. Leafpaw asked, "Whose Willowspring's mate?"

"Gorsepelt." Crowflight sighed, "He's a good cat, maybe a little cowardice at times, but he loves Willowspring. He was distraught when she was thrown out of WindClan; he didn't eat for days."

Leafpaw, trying to lighten the situation, laughed, "Well, he honestly sounds a bit like a coward. I mean come on, what kind of a name is Gorsepelt?"

Crowflight chuckled, "Not as bad as Barkface, or Mudstar!"

"And why kind of star is made out of trout?" Chortled Leafpaw as she thought of Troutstar.

The pair laughed, until Graystripe padded inside, "Firestar wants to see Crowflight."

Leafpaw, still chuckling, helped Crowflight out of the den.

* * *

"Wake up Leafpaw." Murmured Cinderpelt as she prodded the apprentice.

Leafpaw hazily blinked open her eyes and sat up, "Cinderpelt? What is it?"

Cinderpelt explained, "We're going with Mothflutter and Scratchpelt to visit the Moonstone."

It had only been two days since Firestar had decided to keep Crowflight in ThunderClan for a bit longer, which on the whole pleased Leafpaw. But Cinderpelt's serious nature about their apparent mission tonight took Leafpaw aback. Leafpaw asked, "Why? The next half moon isn't for another week."

Mothflutter, who was getting ready to leave, sighed, "We know, but we must speak with StarClan."

Sighing, Leafpaw stood up and followed the other three outside. Pausing, Cinderpelt decided, "I'm going to stay here."

"What?" Gasped Leafpaw, objecting, "Cinderpelt you can't-,"

Cinderpelt interrupted, "I don't want to risk it Leafpaw. My leg will only slow us down, and we have to cross WindClan land before we get there. Besides," She hesitated, "If there's a battle, one of us needs to be here."

After a long pause, Leafpaw nodded slowly, "Alright…"

Cinderpelt smiled at her, "I know you'll be fine with Mothflutter and Scratchpelt."

Both ShadowClan cats nodded, and Leafpaw set off with them again. It didn't take long to reach the WindClan border, but as they neared it a sick feeling crept through Leafpaw. A huge warrior was waiting at the border, his yellow eyes glittering. "Tornear." Warned Mothflutter, "Stay alert."

The trio continued to walk forward, barely making it past Tornear before her leapt in their path, "Where d'you think you're going?"

"Greetings Tornear." Replied Mothflutter politely, "We were just on our way to the Moonstone."

Tornear growled, "No other medicine cats are going…why are you?"

Mothflutter replied evenly, "Those are matters I'll share with our ancestors, not you."

Leafpaw marveled at Mothflutter's suave way of speaking, but clearly Tornear was insulted, "If you think for one minute I would let you pass, you can think again." He unsheathed his claws, "Now, you'd best turn around before I make you."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Willowspring twitched in her sleep. She was having the same reoccurring nightmare she'd had ever since her banishment from WindClan. She would see Gorsepelt standing beside Moonpaw and Oakpaw, seemingly beckoning her towards them. Crowflight, Tallstar, and Deadfoot were there too; their eyes warm as they called to her to join them. Willowspring would merrily race towards them, only to be tackled by Mudstar and thrown into the gorge. Jumping awake, Willowspring quickly calmed herself when she realized she was lying beside Apache and Appleleaf. "Just a dream." Willowspring whispered, before rising to her paws and heading outside.

She needed some fresh air before she would dare to enter sleep again. She had been thinking about it ever since Mudstar became leader, and was growing heavily suspicious the new WindClan leader had been brewing a plan for awhile. The night of his death, Tallstar was healthy and clear-minded. How could a ShadowClan warrior have taken him down so easily? Oakfur was small for a ShadowClan cat, plus his clan had just been exiled and he was bound to be weaker. It just didn't add up in Willowspring's head. "Willowspring?"

The queen turned to see Skystalk standing behind her. "What?" Growled Willowspring, not in the mood for one of Skystalk's 'enlightening' conversations.

Skystalk sat down, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good…how are the kits?"

"…Fine."

"…Good."

Willowspring lashed her tail impatiently, "Is there a point to this?"

Skystalk flattened his ears and turned away, "Why did you change?"

" _You_ changed too." Retorted Willowspring.

Skystalk gazed up at the stars, "Do you remember when we were kits? Just you, me, and the others, against the world."

Willowspring gazed at the trees and smiled fondly at the memory of exploring with Skystalk, Troutstar, Hawkclaw, and Mothflutter as kits. Those days were so simple…so care-free and joyous. Why did it have to change? Willowspring glanced back up at Skystalk to reply, but realized the tom was gone. _That's odd…I never heard him leave…_

"Willowspring! You shouldn't be out here alone!"

The queen turned around, and this time was relieved to see the warm face of Darkpool. The warrior padded to Willowspring's side, and sighed, "I know it can be quite suffocating in the nursery at times, but you should really tell someone before you just head off like that. Anything could happen to you out here."

"I know…I'm sorry." Willowspring flattened her ears, feeling like a scolded apprentice."

Darkpool smiled, and nudged her, "You're still the adventurous kit I watched grow up."

Willowspring leant against Darkpool for comfort, "You've always been like a second mother to me…I wish Tallpoppy was here."

"So do I." Sighed Darkpool.

Pulling away from her slightly, Willowspring asked, "By the way, is there something up with Skystalk?"

Darkpool frowned, "I have noticed ever since Troutstar became leader he started acting…different. Cats stopped talking to him too, I felt rather sorry for the poor tom."

"Yes, I have noticed no cat seems to even acknowledge his presence sometimes." Nodded Willowspring, "Or in other instances, he'll say something and they won't respond."

Darkpool looked deeply troubled, "Perhaps it's some kind of sick prank the others are playing on him; pretending he doesn't exist."

Willowspring flattened her ears, "Surely they wouldn't keep it up for _this_ long…would they?"

"I'm glad you both took the time to notice."

Darkpool and Willowspring whirled around to see Skystalk sitting hunched beside a fallen tree, his face hidden in shadows. Darkpool took a step forward, "What do you mean by that?"

Skystalk raised his head slightly, and continued talking as though he hadn't heard her, "They never knew I was there…never thought to wonder what had happened to me…and you never noticed!" He sounded betrayed and angered, "You two of all cats never once noticed!"

He stood up, and stalked away.

* * *

Darkpool and Willowspring padded back to the camp, deciding to ask Russetfur and Appleleaf a bit more about Skystalk. It was barely after sunrise, but already warriors dutifully streamed out of their dens and began their daily tasks. Russetfur, Rowanclaw, and Appleleaf sitting together beneath the Highrock. Padding over, Willowspring gently interrupted, "Excuse me, guys. We just wanted to ask you something."

Russetfur smiled, "What can we do for you?"

Darkpool sat down and sighed, "We just wanted to know if the clan is playing some sort of game with Skystalk; we've noticed no one ever talks to him or even notices him."

Appleleaf and Rowanclaw exchanged glances, while Russetfur cocked her head, "Er…what are you talking about?"

Darkpool and Willowspring exchanged a confused look, and Willowspring continued, "Well, we're just worried about him. He seems so lonely!"

Russetfur chuckled slightly, "Alright, alright. Very funny you two."

"What?" Willowspring asked, confused. "What's so funny? Is this the prank you guys were playing?"

Russetfur gazed at them like they were flying hedgehogs; "Skystalk has been dead ever since Troutstar became leader."


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello again! How'r yoouuuu?! Sorry that was weird XD Hope you enjoy this chapter, next one will be from Pineleaf/Troutstar's POV!_

Chapter 18

Darkpool's heart skipped a beat when she heard Russetfur's reply. "Skystalk's been dead ever since Troutstar became leader."

"W-What?" Choked Willowspring, speechless.

Appleleaf nodded, "Yeah…remember? Well, Darkpool, you seemed too withdrawn over Tigerstar's death to notice the funeral, but he's definitely dead."

"That's impossible!" Insisted Darkpool, "He's not dead!"

Rage filled Darkpool as she heard Rowanclaw whisper to Russetfur, "That's normal for a cat her age, right?"

"I'm not mad!" Snapped Darkpool, "I know Skystalk is alive!"

Willowspring still looked hazy, "He's…dead?"

Darkpool turned and stalked outside. She was going to find Skystalk and drag him into the camp. Russetfur's joke had gone far enough. "Darkpool."

The she-cat whipped around to see Skystalk standing behind her, his gaze cold. Darkpool realized now that his paws, whiskers, ears, and tail-tip were slightly transparent. Skystalk noticed the way she was looking at him, and sighed, "I'm starting to fade. It…It doesn't normally happen so quickly, but no one but you and Willowspring seem to remember, or care about me anymore." He shook out his coat, "It doesn't matter, soon I'll fade, and you'll never have to worry about the ghost of ShadowClan ever again."

Darkpool flattened her ears, "But why? What did I ever do for you to resent me so?"

"You raised me when you _knew_ I was stolen!" Spat Skystalk, "You knew I belonged in WindClan yet you forced me to stay. I will never forgive you, you or Willowspring."

"But Willowspring did nothing-,"

Skystalk hissed, "She never once showed any gratitude towards me, no matter what I did for her!" He paused, and scored his claws against the ground in frustration, "It doesn't matter. Once I fade, once you and Willowspring forget about me-,"

Darkpool raised her chin, "I will never forget."

Skystalk held her gaze, "Then I will never leave."

* * *

Snow. It fell steadily down from the dark clouds, carpeting the ground in a thick layer of frozen water. Skystalk was always there now; watching Darkpool from the far side of the clearing or following her on patrols, it didn't matter. Darkpool didn't care what he did. Skystalk was a type of cat Darkpool recognized, one who was lost and could never be found again. Darkpool had seen the same lost, distant look in Skystalk's eyes as she had in Pine's blue eyes they day they'd met again not so long ago. It seemed to Darkpool that only cats that had felt true coldness and heartache would be lost. _If only someone could find you Skystalk,_ thought Darkpool wistfully. "D-Darkpool!"

The desperate cry woke Darkpool from her thoughts, and she sat up. Scratchpelt and Leafpaw were racing towards her, Mothflutter following close behind. As they skidded to a halt, Darkpool demanded, "What's going on?"

"We were on our way to the Moonstone." Panted Mothflutter, "We tried to get past Tornear but he refused, saying Mudstar forbade all ShadowClan cats regardless the circumstances. We went to the Moonstone anyways, but when we got back there was a battle patrol being prepared."

Scratchpelt nodded weakly, "We barely escaped with our lives! Mudstar is sending warriors to invade ThunderClan as we speak!"

Growing serious, Darkpool ordered, "Leafpaw, go back to the camp and alert the others."

The apprentice nodded and dashed off. Darkpool turned back to the pair of medicine cats, "Now, can you explain to me exactly what's going to happen?"

"Mudstar is going to invade ThunderClan. He sent four of his largest warriors after us, but we noticed there were RiverClan cats among them." Mothflutter told her.

Darkpool nodded, "You two find a place to hide. I'm going to meet our attackers."

Knowing better than to argue with her mother, Mothflutter led Scratchpelt away. Darkpool padded out of the trees and straight to the WindClan border. Onewhisker, Tornear, Tawnyfur, and Webfoot skidded to a halt before her, their lips drawn back in snarls. Webfoot, who appeared to be the leader of the patrol, stepped forward. Darkpool waved her tail, "Why are we being attacked Webfoot? Is it not a sin to deny a cat passage to Mothermouth?"

Webfoot raised his chin, "My leader's word is law, and I follow the laws. Leave now, and we'll give you a fair amount of time to return to your clanmates before we attack." He added a little nervously, "I respect you Darkpool, you've fought for ShadowClan for many moons. But Mudstar has instructed us to fight to the death."

"That's against the code, is it not?" Pointed out Darkpool.

Webfoot repeated stubbornly, "My leader's word is law, and I follow the laws."

Darkpool met his gaze, "What do you believe in more? Your leader's word, or the words spoken by your ancestors since the clans' inception?"

Webfoot froze. Darkpool could tell despair and fear flickered in his mind, but it was quickly replaced with anger. Webfoot took a menacing step forward, "I've given you a fair chance, but you refused to comply. I have no choice." He glanced over his shoulder to where several other warriors had joined his battle patrol, "TrueClan attack!"

Just as his warriors were about to leap forward, Darkpool recognized the powerful voice of Firestar as he yowled, "ValorClan attack!"

As both clans met in battle, Darkpool had one thought: What kind of a name was 'ValorClan' anyway?


	20. Chapter 19

_Yay I'm back and I got a new chapter for you! Thanks for viewing and I hope you enjoy :D_

Chapter 19

Pineleaf raced after Troutstar, Talon, and Bird. The other cats were keeping good pace, but the ominous roaring sound coming from somewhere in the mountains made Pineleaf feel sick. She could see it now, the 'Sharptooth'. It was an unbelievably huge cat; ten times the size of a clan cat at least. "Pineleaf c'mon!" Yowled Troutstar over his shoulder.

Glancing up, Pineleaf realized Talon and Bird had leapt up to the top a tall rock. Pineleaf nudged Foxpaw up, and waited for Feathertail to follow with Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. Stormfur paused, and nudged her, "You first."

Pineleaf shook her head, "Go, hurry!"

Hesitantly, Stormfur leapt up, Pineleaf following closely. Once they were safe, Talon pointed with his tail. Sharptooth was bounding down a slope, headed straight for a waterfall with a cave beside it. Pineleaf squinted, "Are those…cats?"

Bird sighed and nodded, "That's where the Tribe of Rushing Water lives."

"The Tribe of Rushing Water?" Echoed Stormfur, confused.

Talon explained, "They are a large group of cats who have lived in the mountains for many generations."

"We were once of the tribe," Added the large brown tom who sat beside Bird, "We were sent away, told not to return until we defeated Sharptooth. But we failed, and now we are embarrassments to the tribe."

Troutstar asked, "Is it similar to the clans?"

The tribe cats exchanged glances, and Talon shook his head, "I don't know any clans, but the tribe isn't just a group of cats. There is a leader, the Teller of Pointed Stones. He is also called a Healer. His duty is to lead the tribe and to heal the injured using his herbs."

"There are also prey-hunters and cave-guards." Nodded Bird, "Prey-hunters are lithe and excellent at hunting birds and mountain game. Cave-guards protect them and keep the tribe safe."

Talon agreed, "When kits reach eight moons they-,"

The tom trailed off as the group of cats spotted Sharptooth stalking away from the waterfall, carrying a black and white cat in his jaws. Bird breathed, "Moon…"

"Moon?" Echoed Feathertail.

Talon sighed, "Moon that Hides Behind Clouds, she was our good friend."

Pineleaf wailed, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"If we follow her," Rasped the brown tom, "We too will die."

For a moment the cats sat in silence. Finally, Foxpaw turned to the brown tom, "What's your name?"

The tom gazed at Foxpaw with somewhat amusement, "My name is Rock Beneath Still Water."

More silence followed, until Troutstar stood, "Well, it's obvious what the next move is."

"What?" Bird pressed.

Troutstar sighed, "Your tribe needs help, and we might just be willing to fight for you."

* * *

The decision to journey to the waterfall had been debated. Foxpaw had instantly told the others that he refused to fight for some 'weird mountain cats'. Stormfur had honestly agreed with him, saying they already had a quest to complete, and they had to save the clans while they still could. Troutstar had encouraged them to vote, the winning vote being four to three in favor of visiting the tribe. "Troutstar, we're almost there." Called Talon from were he stood on a rock beneath Troutstar.

The ShadowClan leader nodded at him, and leapt down. Foxpaw hadn't left Feathertail's side since the beginning of the journey, and it had become blatantly obvious that the pair were close. _Hopefully not too close_ , thought Troutstar. Stormfur and Pineleaf seemed to be getting along very well too, and it filled Troutstar with bittersweet joy that Pineleaf had found another cat that took the place of Tigerfang. Troutstar padded over to Brambleclaw. The ThunderClan warrior seemed quieter than usual, ever since they had begun the journey home he seemed distant. "You okay?" Asked Troutstar gently.

"Yeah." Replied Brambleclaw flatly.

After a pause of awkward silence, Troutstar pressed, "What's wrong? Are you homesick?"

Brambleclaw snorted, "No, if anything I'm the opposite."

"Why?"

"Think about it. As soon as we get back cats will judge us for abandoning the clans and I doubt we'll ever be fully trusted again."

Troutstar watched Brambleclaw closely, and smiled, "You know, you remind me of Hawkclaw."

"Hawkclaw? Our brother?"

"Yes, I think he would have liked you."

The group continued in silence until they finally reached the waterfall. Troutstar gazed around the cave in wonder; it must have been four times the size of the ThunderClan camp, and with a beautiful view over the mountains. Cats streamed in and out of dens, while some stopped and watched the warriors as they padded inside. The party drew to a halt as a short and skinny brown tabby tom with patchy fur limped over, his amber eyes scathing over the newcomers with disdain. "Bird that Rides the Wind, Rock Beneath Still Water, Talon of Swooping Eagle, what are you doing here? Who are these strangers?"

"Greetings Stoneteller." Murmured Talon as he bowed his head in respect, "I apologize for returning without having completed our task. We bring newcomers, these cats are from a group of cats known as 'clans'."

Interest flickered in the old tom's eyes, and he ordered, "Tell me more about them." Glancing at Troutstar's group, he added, "And the rest of you get these travelers something to eat."

Sighing with relief, Troutstar turned to the other tribe cats. One of them stepped forward, and blinking at Stormfur gasped, "The Silver Cat, is here!"


End file.
